King Arthur and the Phoenix
by Moonstone.at.midnight
Summary: Evelyn had just returned from a mission and reported back to her superior. She was tired and just wanted to sleep, there was nothing wrong, except she doesn't have a great aunt and that book just talked! She collapses and when she wakes up she is in another world. What will change when she meets a certain chosen King? Will she be able to go back? OCxArthur story, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_Run_**_. He extended his hand to her. She looked behind herself to see the light coming towards her, she looked back at him, into his blue eyes. It was too late. He stared fearful and screamed again. **Eve, NO**!_

She opened her eyes, sweaty and breathless, she looked at her hands and she removed her black wavy hair away from her face.

She grunted, pushed the blankets from her body and sat up straight, moving her shoulders in a circular way.

The soft light that came through the window slowly climbed the rooms floor, until it reached her feet.

A knock came to her door. "Oi! Girl! Get up!" She looked at it, at the shadow beneath it. The knocking and voice came again. "I said GET UP!"

"I heard you!" She snarled back at the man on the other side.

She heard him scoff and complain, before he stepped away from the door. She glared at the door. This place was better than selling her body like the whore's in the brothel, but the men here were still pigs and the owner was no rose either.

'_That's what I get when I play with mystery books_…' She got up, remembering how she got her.

* * *

"Come on you ball sacks of turd. Get up!" She walked around with a smirk on her face as the Commander taught the new recruits.

She approached the older man who smiled at her sight. "Ah! Finally! Someone who is more capable than any of you, waterlilies."

She laughed at him and waited at the podium to see the men as they stared at her.

"Commander." She said politely.

"Eve. Okay you lot! Rest!" He walked at her smiling. "How was your mission?"

"Easy." She stared at the men. "These are the new recruits?"

"All 15 of them." He said as he stared at them with a judgmental look. "All a bunch of Waterlilies."

"Waterlilies are pretty."

"Not these kinds." He looked at the woman. "Got your mail, you received a package from your great aunt."

Her hazel eyes landed on him and she frowned, '_My great aunt_?'

"What's wrong?"

Eve shook her head, she decided to keep quiet and looked at her commanding officer with a smile. "Nothing, I was wondering if I'll finally have the chance to retire with that."

He laughed. "Hope not! You're the best special forces we have."

Eve smiled and punched him lightly in the shoulder. "I'll see you later."

She walked away, as she did she released her black hair from its binding, the strands fell and at the end of it lighted showing a slight tinge of red.

The same red could be seen on her eyes. Whenever she was angry, small spots of red appeared on the hazel color, like fire.

She walked around the compound with confident, many lads looked at her with a smile.

"Oi! Evie! How about you and I role in the hay together?" She flipped her middle finger at him and kept walking with a smile as the men laughed.

It wasn't an insult, nor a sexist remark. They knew better by now, not to bother the Phoenix, as she was called by her friends. A stupid name she always added, she looked nothing like a bird, so why did they call her that? Because of the birthmark in her arm, that had the strange resemblance to the immortal bird.

Eve walked towards the entrance of the building.

"Morning Phoenix. I put the package in your room."

"Thank you, Bill." She said as she walked taking her coat off and grabbing the key he threw her.

She passed more of her comrades, some joked while others simply acknowledged her presence with a smile or a nod.

Eve reached her room, located the furthest from the men's. She had her own private suit. As the door shut behind her and she turned, the first thing she saw was the box in her bed. Eve threw the keys to a bowel in the room and walk towards the bed.

She picked the box up and frowned at it. It wasn't too heavy. She shook it but there were no loose parts that could tell her what it was.

The woman stared at the parcel for a moment, wondering if it wasn't a bomb, but she quickly threw that idea away. If it was a bomb it would had exploded by now.

She took her pocked knife and easily cut the tape around the box, when she was done she threw her knife to the bed. Eve opened the package and stared at a strange, red leather book filled with strange golden, metallic, symbols in the front.

The girl frowned as she looked at the book. '_Why would anyone send me this_?'

Eve reached for the book, and when she did she felt a headache hit her. She screamed, as she held her head and closed her eyes.

There was a noise in her head, one that lead her to her knees. Eve held her head, pressing her temples to try and stop the pain. "_Don't fight it_." She heard in her head, but she was a stubborn person and like the commander used to tell her, she was never good with following orders.

"_Don't fight it_!" She screamed. "_It will only prolong your pain. Don't fight it. This was meant to happen. Let go, Evelyn_."

"Fuck you!" She said out loud, to whoever was talking to her.

"_The tower is almost complete. The Sword will reveal itself, but he needs someone to show him the right path… You are not just a woman. You are the Phoenix_." Those were the last words, Evelyn Fawkes heard, before she passed out.

* * *

After that, dandy, event Eve found herself in this world. A medieval world ruled by violence and an unfit world for a woman without a home, or job.

The place, she found herself, was called Londinium and by what it seemed she was STILL in England, but a distant and different England from what she was used to.

A dictator for King, streets filled with filth, the soldiers who abided the law were corrupt and feared… How joyful and lucky was she?

Nevertheless, Eve found her way around pretty quickly, she wasn't special forces for no reason. She quickly found out that, to life in this town, she could; One, sell her body. (That wasn't going to happen. EVER!) or Two, work as a low wagered waitress.

Which leads her to the now.

She got up, placed her clothes on and down the stair she went, for another day of groping, flirtish insults and bad mouthing. '_Joy_!'

Eve quickly moved the stools from the tables and placed them on the ground. She cleaned the tables, as she did the other girls appeared.

"Morning Eve." The blond woman said as she held her hair in a braid and raised it upwards. She began helping as well.

"Morning Clara." The two worked in silence, until another waitress appeared. She was Rosalie, and she did not talk to Eve.

Eve didn't fuss about this, she had her life to worry about and she knew, there were bound to be people in the world who wouldn't fancy her. She herself didn't fancy Rosalie, so she ignored her, just like the other woman did.

When they were done with the initial job, Eve walked behind the counter to clean it as well. Her constant insisting on cleaning the tables, counter and even the mugs confused them, at first, but after a while they no longer questioned it.

The owner of this refined establishment watched the women work from up the second-floor balcony. He didn't say anything, he just watched and drank his ale as Eve worked. In a way he had been lucky to find the girl, under her management he was capable of raising more money.

Of course, he would never admit that, he was a man after all.

The three girls prepared the tavern for the coming day.

As she cleaned the mug Eve saw the light peep in from the window and she held a sigh. '_Another day in paradise_.'

* * *

Hello, this is something that has been in my head since I saw the movie. I kind of slipped to a friend of mine I'd been writting this instead of the current story of AC (Which I still am!) and I kind of said... I would put it here as well so that she could read it xD so... here it is, hope you like ;)


	2. Chapter 2

She rinsed the water from the sheets and threw them over the rope, stretching them and making sure they had no creases on them.

Next to her Clara was finishing the last batch of sheets. Her eyes gazed at the woman in the back who was frowning at her nails and she sighed.

"You could help you know!" Eve said out loud as she leaned over to get another sheet.

The woman stared at her with an obnoxious look and she rolled her eyes.

"Carl said I could rest."

"You haven't done anything, there's nothing to be tired for."

The woman smiled and threw her hair behind her while straightening up. "I did do something." Her smile turned into a luscious one as she uncrossed her legs and crossed them again.

Eve felt disgusted, and she wasn't alone as Clara also looked mortified. "You know, the brothel is right down the street, I can take you there."

Rosalie glared at her and didn't even bother to answer as she got up and walked away.

Clara stared at Eve and laughed. "You know she's going to tell Carl to give you more work."

The black-haired woman shrugged her shoulders and smiled as she threw a sheet to Clara's face. "There's a stain there." She said amused as Clara glared at her and quickly got up to try and hit her.

* * *

Eve glared at the woman as she smiled in triumph before she stared at the innkeeper.

"I already bought the food for today, I did it yesterday."

"Silence girl!"

Her eye twitched at the name 'girl' she wasn't a girl, she was a full fledge woman, capable of killing a man twice her size with a simple knife. She tried to calm down, she couldn't let her temper get the better of her.

Carl grabbed a bottle from the supplies and drank it in a go. "I want NEW supplies! Those aren't fresh enough."

"Fresh? The meat is not even a day old! I asked the butcher to reserve me his best piece, the vegetables were caught yesterday!"

Carl went quiet for a moment, he shifted in his chair and glanced at Rosalie who grabbed something in front of her and threw it at Eve, who easily evaded it. It turned out to be a loaf of bread.

"The bread is stale." Rosalie said as she walked towards Carl and sad on his lap, pulling her chest to his face. "And I saw rats in the inventory."

"What? Rats! In my establishment! Unforgivable!" He said half annoyed half pleased as his hand found her ass. "Get rid of everything! Right now! You hear me girl?! Or else I'm throwing you out!"

Eve clenched her fists as she glared at the man and woman. They expected her to buy an entire inventory of food like it was nothing?

"And with what money do you expect me to do that?"

Carl went, once again quiet, he didn't want to waste unnecessary gold just to please Rosalie.

The woman, noticing his train of thought rubbed his crotch with her ass as she changed positions, when he glanced at her she smiled and stared back at Eve.

"It was her mistake… why should the owner pay for it?"

Carl smiled and pulled Rosalie closer to him. "Right, it was your mistake! YOU do something about it!"

Eve's eyes shinned dangerously, the same color as the embers of a fire, as she glared at the two. She could feel a fire spreading from her chest to her whole body, the fire of rage… She clenched her hand into fists, was there any penalty for murder in this world?

She tried to remember what old dungeons look like in medieval times, but all she could remember was the numerous techniques to dismember a body, or how to stab them without having too much blood on her hands.

She was seriously considering killing them when Clara appeared in her field of sight.

"This is unfair! You can't expect Eve to have that kind of money! She's been here for four months and you haven't paid her a dime!"

"I give her food and a roof to life under."

"And she has made this place into an INN! People, ACTUALLY, sleep here and PAY for our food and drinks! We are more efficient thanks to her!"

"We were doing fine before!" Carl said annoyed as he shoved Rosalie out of his lap and stood to scream in Clara's face.

To her surprise, Clara didn't whimper at him, instead her glare intensified.

"If you fire her, I'm quitting too! And then I'll go to Wet Stick, telling him WHY I left, and HE will tell the Boss."

Eve stared confused, when she heard the strange name, her confusion grew when Carl tensed at the name Boss. 'Boss? Is he like the mafia boss, around here?'

The innkeeper stared at the three women before his gaze stopped on Clara. He was aware that the girl was close with Arthur's gang, especially Wet Stick, which was why he had been… nicer to her.

His dark eyes fell on Eve and he glared at the woman. Ever since she had arrived he had won more money, but at the same time she had brought in trouble, first with Rosalie, who complained about her even when they were in bed, then with HIS friends, whom she broke his arm for grabbing her ass, and now there was this.

"FINE! Take the money! But I want the best quality, and you better have everything ready before the first costumers come in!" He growled, grabbed Rosalie, who was still on the ground, and dragged her away.

Clara sighed and look back at Eve with a smile. "That should keep him off our back for a while, he's terrified of the Boss."

Eve glanced at her friend and raised and eyebrow. "Who the heck is the Boss, and Wet Stick?"

* * *

Arthur wasn't one to count the money he had. He gave that job to Wet Stick, who was just about close to finish.

"Pretty good Art, the girls worked hard this week." The man placed a pouch of coins in the table. "Here's the share."

Arthur smiled as he grabbed the pouch and weighted it in his hand. "Pretty nice sum."

"Just some crumbs." Wet Stick said with a smile of his own as he closed the chest with the rest of the money, that went to the Blacklegs. "Jack will be pleased with this."

"Aye." The blond man began throwing the money up into the air and catching it while he began a new topic. "How's Clara?"

His friend coughed a little before he pretended to be cool as he spoke. "Fine, I guess haven't seen her in a while…"

Arthur smiled. "You're terrible at lying Wet Stick. I know you were with her two nights ago."

The black man blushed heavily before he looked away, embarrassed. "If yah know, why do you ask?"

"I'm nosy. And I like to tease you, mate." He threw the pouch up one last time before catching it and staring at it. "What about the new girl, Carl hired?

"Haven't met her yet. Clara says she's great though, if I didn't know she was a woman I would be jealous."

"Really." Arthur said amused. "What she like?"

"According to Clara, Eve, that's her name, is a calm, competent, beautiful, sarcastic woman."

"Fine qualities in a lady."

"You have a strange taste."

The men laughed. As they did Arthur rolled the pouch in his hands, he believed it was time he met the famous new waitress that everyone talked about, his smile widened as he tried to imagine what she was like, in person.

* * *

**AN**: Hello, sorry I had to delete chapter 2 because I published it by mistake... reaaally sorry... :(

This is the one I wanted to publish first. but don't worry I'll place the othere right away, I just want to alter it, first.

Disclaimer time! I do not own King Arthur: Legend of the Sword, the original story and its character belong to its creators. I do, however, own Eve and the new character inserted in this world.


	3. Chapter 3

He first saw her in the market, she was with Clara, Wet Stick's girl.

Her dark hair turned lighter as it reached the end, which she held high in a ponytail. She was slightly taller than Clara, if he had to estimate she seemed to be the same height as his shoulders. She as lean, but… his eyes travelled to the curve of her breasts and wide hips, Arthur smirked. Her name was Eve and she worked at the Loose Foot Tavern. Of course, he was quick to lay his charm on her.

"Hello, Clara. Who's your friend?" He asked with a smug on his lips as he stared at her.

"Arthur." She said, her eyes shifting from him to Wet Stick who stood behind her, Clara smiled at the man before glancing back at him and then Eve. "She works at the tavern, with me."

'_I know_.' There wasn't much he didn't know in this city, nothing passed him. Much less the pretty new girl in town.

"Really! And what do they call you, precious?"

Her eyes landed on him and Arthur felt the hair on the back of his neck raise. Gold and red flickered in her iris. What kind of eyes were those?

Eve squinted her eyes as she stared at the man, feeling suspicious,

"Show me yours, I'll show you mine."

He laughed. "Fair trade. I'm Arthur." He extended his hand her way, with a roguishly handsome smile.

Eve eyed his hand for a moment, before staring at their surroundings. The people seemed to have stopped to look at them. '_Arthur… he's The Boss, Clara talked about_.'

She mirrored his smile. "Eve." As their hands touched a shock ran through them, forcing the two to release each other.

Arthur stared at the woman with a strange expression.

Eve returned his stare with a confused look and a pinch of curiosity hidden in her eyes.

They parted quickly after that short introduction and electrifying handshake, that only increased Arthur's interest in her.

* * *

She stood behind the counter cleaning mugs, the owner was already passed out drunken, upstairs, Rosalie was nowhere to be seen, as it was typical, she always left the work for the two of them. They always managed, Eve on the counter and Clara serving the tables. But it was on nights like these that Clara wished they had someone else to help, when a fight started in the tavern.

Eve remained put for a moment, until Clara was implicated. The woman sighed and easily jumped over the counter and entered the brawling.

She grabbed the hand that held Clara and twisted it, making the man growl. It wasn't that hard, they were drunk, she was not.

With little effort Eve brought the man to the ground. She turned to Clara. "Go."

"What about you?" Clara stared at the men and then at Eve, with worry in her eyes.

"I have to take out the trash." Eve looked back at the man on the ground before grabbing a plate and spoon and hitting it like a gong. "Attention drunken idiots!" She said out loud and after a minute they looked at her. "Wonderful, you are still within salvation. Please, leave the correct amount of money to pay for the food, beer and…" She looked around at the broken furniture. "… broken furniture and leave!"

There was a strange silent in the air before the men all laughed out loud.

"Are you gonna make us, sweetheart?"

Eve smiled sweetly, but there was danger hidden behind her sweetness. "If I have to."

The man closest to her tried to touch her but she easily flipped him over to his back on the floor. She smiled and looked up at the men. "Gentlemen, please, be reasonable. You are drunk and tired, just leave."

She had tried, honestly, she did. She told them to leave, twice, she showed them she could deal with them, but, it would seem, that these were the kind of animals that you can't teach. Unless you break a few bones.

All hell broke loose. Eve sighed as the men screamed and jumped towards her, she got ready to fight when, to her surprise, the person who came to her 'rescue' was Arthur.

He pulled her into his chest and like magic the drunken idiots stopped.

"Evening mates." Arthur said with a smile, as he held Eve closer. "Now then, shall we all be good gents, and listen to the lovely lady?"

They stared at him and at the woman, they retreated.

Eve whistled. "How cute. You got them trained!" She was amused.

He glanced down at her and smirked. "It's not hard, puppet. Want me to teach you?"

Her fiery eyes landed on him and Arthur felt that same sensation he always felt when she looked at him. He watched how her lips curled up and he felt the urge to kiss her.

Eve removed herself from his grip and walked away. "Maybe some other time, pretty boy. I need to clean this mess." She pointed at the complete destruction on the tavern. At the broken plates, spilled beer, food on the wall and floor and the broken stools.

Arthur watched how she easily and quickly began cleaning things up. He stood there for a moment before Wet Stick hit him in the back of the head.

"Oi!?"

"What are you doing, mate? HELP HER!"

The man opened his mouth and closed it again, before rushing towards the woman's place and helping her.

"Please, allow me."

* * *

**AN**: Okay, there fixed! Sorry again guys... I should have checked before publishing them... I thought I had updated them already, sorry again. I am ashamed... (-_-')


	4. Chapter 4

"Arthur!" Wet Stick screamed as he saw his boss approach the door.

"What?"

"You can't keep going there to see her. We got work to do."

"Why you think I have YOU around?" Arthur smiled and walked out the door.

It had been three months since he met Eve and since the accident in the tavern, Arthur had decided to be more 'present' in her life.

He spent as much time in the tavern almost as much as he did in the Brothel. The people were starting to talk, but Arthur didn't care, his time with Eve was great. She was funny, snarky, strong-willed, and DAMN she could hit.

He never forgot about the day he took Eve to George.

* * *

_"Where are we going? I have to organize the inventory for tonight." She said out loud as he dragged her along the streets._

_"Don't you have a boss for that?"_

_"He prefers drinking it." She complained as she followed the blond man._

_"Never mind that Evie," He said with a smile as he used her nickname. "Come on, I'll show you somewhere fun." The master of the brothel had tried, since he met Eve to woo her, but no matter how much he tried the girl wasn't interested in his charms. She was a hard shell to crack. So he decided to use his final triumph card._

_"George looking for you." They said._

_"George is always looking for me." Arthur mused with a smile as he laced his arms over his friends neck and dragged them to the old bath house._

_She followed them a boring expression. Since she had met this man her mundane life in this new world changed. Some things for the better others for the worse._

_The usual regulars that came to the inn were Arthur's friends, and since blondie was trying to impress her they tried to be more… courteous with Eve. Unfortunately, that also lead to and unfortunate dislike from the female population... They hated her because and she quote 'Arthur is just playing with you, he'll soon see you're a plain and boring woman.'_

_When they reached their destination, however, Eve's boredom and thoughts flew off the window. The first thing she noticed were the weapons, then the shirtless men. '_This is a brawl house!_' She thought as a smirk appeared in her lips. '_Finally, some fun_.'_

_As she walked next to Arthur and the other looks were quickly on her, the men smiled and whistled as they saw her._

_Arthur glared at them. He leaned towards his friends and whispered._

_"I'm going to talk to George… keep a look out for her."_

_Eve pretended not to hear him and instead walked towards the weapons on display to get a better view._

_As she looked at the iron the men stared at her. George spotted the girl and approached her with long and decisive strides._

_"What are you doing!? Who are you?" He demanded as he stared at her._

_Eve didn't look back at him instead she kept her eyes on the swords and bows, after an annoying moment of silence she answered. "Eve…" She stared at him and tilted her head to the side. "Chinese?"_

_George was caught by surprise by her calmness, he blinked a few times before straightening and regaining his posture. "What are you doing here?"_

_"She's with me." Arthur approached Eve and laced his arm over her shoulders. Almost instantly Eve swatted it off, Arthur smiled. "Come on lads, lets show the lady a show, shall we?"_

_Eve rolled her eyes and stepped forward, this was starting to annoy her, all the testosterone and male demonstrations, like they were a bunch of apes hitting their chests to show of they were the bigger man. She stepped forward._

_"Can I give it a try?"_

_"Eve!" Arthur exclaimed. While the rest of the man looked shocked, George lifted his thin eyebrows. _

_"You fight, girl?"_

_Her eyes turned to the Chinese man, and she smirked. "Woman, and yes."_

_The men laughed. "You're so tiny."_

_"I'm guessing that's what the girls tell you as well?"_

_The man rushed her way, but Arthur screamed at him. "Oi! Stay put." He turned to Eve. "Eve, I know you are courageous, but my lads aren't the same as drunken men."_

_She glared at him, a glare that would have sent fear to anyone else. Eve turned back to the men. "I'm sure your 'lads' won't lose to a tiny girl, like me."_

_Arthur opened his mouth but was stopped by George who exclaimed. "Why not."_

_"George!" Arthur exclaimed as Eve walked towards the man who called her tiny._

_The brute stared at her and then at his master who nodded, the man cracked his neck and shoulders and rushed towards her._

_Eve smiled, she lowered her body and secured her position, by spreading her knees._

_George stared surprised when he recognized the stance. That was a traditional defense pose, that could change into offense very quickly._

_As the man sent his fist towards her Eve stepped to the side and grabbed his arm, using the force of his momentum she flipped the big lump of muscles over her shoulders and placed her heel on his throat as he remained in the ground._

_"Lesson one, NEVER judge your opponent by their stature." She removed her foot and cracked her neck she stared at the rest with a smile. "Finally, some fun! Next, please?"_

_Arthur stared shocked until the Chinese patted his shoulder. "Don't screw this up, Boss." And as George screamed at his man for losing a smirk appeared on Arthur's lips, he sighed and gave up on trying to impress Eve with stupid clichés, from now on he would be simply himself._

* * *

After that Arthur made it a habit to take Eve to the old bath house. It was fun to see her interacting with the lads, and he liked the fact she was so comfortable with the environment he grew up in.

He enjoyed fighting with her, she always had a trick up her sleeve and she didn't fight fair, but that was what was fun about her. Arthur especially enjoyed when he was on top of her… or the other way around.

These interactions with her were fun, but at the same time they were starting to change into something… different.

Arthur walked with a smile towards the tavern, eager to see Eve, however, as he did he noticed the Blackleg's frolicking around, he frowned.

* * *

Hello, thank you so much for liking my story :)

Disclaimer time! I do not own Arthur, or the characters in the movie, they belong to someone else out there, more famous than moi xD

See you later, ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

Eve scrubbed the cups with more strength than usual. The bar, as usual, was filled up with all sorts of costumers, some of them regulars who already knew what Eve's rules were, but the NEW costumers were starting to get on her nerve.

"Come on, sweet girl, give us a kiss."

The Blacklegs, as everyone called them, were the King's military, however, they were a bunch of lowlifes who were given immunity to bully the weak. Which was EVERYTHING Eve despised on a military man.

She glanced from her cups at Clara and the new girl Sylvia. Arthur had brought the girl over, the kid was only 16 years of age, she had lost her house and family in an accident and had been homeless. Arthur saved her from being raped and brought her to Eve's place. And, yes, it was Eve's place. Carl no longer ran the establishment, he had VERY graciously resigned, leaving everything to her.

Eve had a feeling that Arthur was behind that little stunt, and although she was thankfu,l she wasn't sure she liked Arthur's meddling.

Eve sighed and looked back at her guests. The blacklegs and her regulars were in opposite side of the rooms, things were tense between the lads, but she knew they would never cause her any problems.

Anyway, for now things were calm. The men were merely flirting and although there was some inappropriate touching here and there, both Clara and Sylvia always looked at her, assuring Eve it was alright.

Her gaze then stopped on Rosalie, she had been the one to bring those men into the bar and she was currently sitting on the lap of one of the Blacklegs, a higher up from what Eve could tell, she had her arms around his neck, and he had his hands all over her. The woman was smiling and didn't seem to care that the man was touching her, at all.

Eve sighed and kept cleaning. Clara approached her with new mugs and plates, dumping them on the bowel filled with soap that Eve had on the side.

"Three more beers for table five, Evie."

"How are things going?"

"Well…" Clara glanced at the tavern as Eve got the beer. "Sylvia is doing okay. Good thing you put her with the lads, they're just messing around. Rosalie is…" The women glanced at the older woman and they cringed. "… being Rosalie…"

Eve sighed and placed the beer on her tray. "If they make you feel uncomfortable or force you, tell me."

"Don't worry boss, I can take care of myself." Clara placed the tray on her shoulder and walked away smiling.

The fire eyed woman smiled and turned her attention to the unclean utensils. As she worked Sylvia approached her, placing more beer mugs into her bowel.

"Miss Evelyn…?" the girl asked with a shaky voice, making Eve look at her with worry.

"What's wrong Sylvia?"

"Hum… the, the gentlemen in table six are… asking for you…" She glanced over her shoulder towards the table Rosalie was handling, to see the woman smirking her way, as well as the man that held her.

Eve raised an eyebrow she got up, cleaned her hands to a cloth and placed it on the counter. She smiled at Sylvia. "Can you clean those Sylvia?"

The girl glanced at the tub and nodded franticly. "Please be careful, Miss Eve, I heard… Rosalie saying, things to the men… about you and… hum…" The girl blushed, and Eve understood what she meant.

She patted her shoulder and thanked the girl, before grabbing a lost tray and walking towards the table.

"You called, gentlemen?"

The men smiled as well as Rosalie. The one who held her drank his beer and looked at her. "I hear you're the one responsible of this… fine establishment."

"Kind words, sir. We are far from 'fine' but thank you, and yes I recently became the owner."

The man smiled. "My name is Captain Silver, what's yours girlie?"

"Eve." She was starting to dislike the way they were looking at her.

Captain Silver's eyes looked at her, from head to toe, and Eve felt the dire need to wash up, to get rid of the sensation of disgust the man provoked on her.

"Come closer, girl." He pushed Rosalie from him and the woman looked slightly annoyed.

Eve took a while to decide if she should, she was about to say no when a hand reached for her waist pulling her to the captain's lap. The man then followed in groping her ass and thighs. Eve's eyes shinned dangerously, and she slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" She tried to get away, but the man's grip on her was iron solid. Eve refrained from hitting him and tried to come up with another solution…

Captain Silver smiled at her. "I like feisty women. They always put up a delicious fight." He placed his nose into her hair and breathed in. "Mmn, such delicious scent, oh yes, you'll do fine."

She was in outer disgust and all her sense of calmness went out the window. Eve stomped on his foot and punched his throat. As she did she grabbed the knife on his hilt and placed it on his throat as the other soldiers tried to get up.

"Get back! If you please." She spoke politely, but her tone was cold. Her knife inching closer to the man's blood vessel. "I will only say this once, so that everyone is clear, so listed carefully. **Rule one**: I don't mind flirting, I find it amusing, but ONLY if my girls are comfortable with it. **Rule two**: No fighting. **Rule three**: Piss me off and I'll kill you in two heartbeats! Now, your dear Captain almost broke rule one, two, and we're nearing rule three, but I'll forgive him, he's new in here. Isn't he boys?"

"Aye!" The regulars said with a smirk on their faces, most of them were the ones who fought in George's bathhouse.

"Dumb whore, do you think you can get away with this?!"

She applied further pressure on the knife drawing a thin line of blood. "I don't really care..." Eve pondered if she should kill him, she played with the pressure she was tempted, until a hand placed itself on hers.

Eve glared at the person who tried to stop her and she came face to face with Arthut, her anger subsided, to a certain safety level, but it was still there, boiling under her skin.

"You having a party without me, love?"

"Me? What ever do you mean?" Eve said in a cold voice as she smiled at him

Arthur repressed the shiver that ran down his spine and returned the smile. "Be kind and let the nice man go Evelyn."

"Even though he tried to feel me up?"

The brothel master's blue gaze turned ice cold, as he glanced at the man under her blade. He didn't recognize him, the guy was probably one of the new recruits Jack Eye had laying around. He felt the urge to let Eve kill him, but the consequences were too great for him to bear... Instead Arthur neared his body to hers and whispered into her ear. "As much as I want to let you kill him, love, you have to let him go, before he creates unnecessary trouble for you."

Eve remained perfectly still for a moment, her mind was discussing between letting go or killing. Arthur's words swirled around for a moment and after a while she released the soldier.

Arthur released a sigh, he slowly reached for the knife and took it, with his other hand he laced his fingers with hers and looked at the Captain with a smile.

"Sorry 'bout that, mate. My girl can be a tad irritable. No harm done." He handed him the knife.

The soldier glared at the two, his eyes fell on Eve who returned the glare tenfold.

"I want this girl hanged!"

"Captain Silver!" They all stared at the door to find Commander Jack, entering with his own men.

"Sir!" The soldiers all saluted as the man entered.

"What is all this fuss about? And in my favorite tavern as well."

"Sir?" Silver said as he stared at his commanding officer.

"May I have my usual barrel, please?"

Eve didn't answer the man, she was surprised to see him there. She was about to ask what he was talking about when she felt Arthur's grip tighten around her hand. She looked up towards him and saw how he urged her to do what the Blackleg had said.

Her eyes shinned briefly with irritation before she simply nodded and walked behind the counter where she, with Arthur's help, rolled a barrel of ale towards the captain.

Arthur smiled. "Here you are, sir. Always an honor to serve the Blacklegs."

"Excellent. Mr. Silver carry that out for me, will you?"

"Of course, sir." Silver stared at the woman and his commanding officer, he took the barrel, and began leaving the tavern, without paying a dime for the food or ale he had drank before Jack appeared.

With that solved the remaining soldiers left the tavern. Things got a little quieter after that. The regulars saluted Eve with a smile before they all left to their respective homes. When the tavern was closed, and empty Clara and Sylvia rushed to hug Eve.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Eve said, far more harshly than she had expected.

Arthur appeared behind her and place a hand on Eve's shoulder.

"You girls go get some sleep, I'll help Eve clean up."

The two girls looked at the blond man and then at Eve, before they nodded and walked away thanking Arthur.

Eve was eager to finish her work, but as she was about to do so the man grabbed her arm, gently. "Evelyn…"

"Fuck off Arthur!" She said as she removed her arm from his grip and glared at him. "I can take care of myself! I don't need YOU to fight my battles! And what the fuck was that with Jack!?"

"I asked him to come. If I hadn't helped they would have killed you!"

"Kill me? PLEASE! I've been in far worst situations than that!" She kicked a stool out of the way and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Why the fuck are you angry at me!? I was only trying to help!"

"Yes! But I DON'T need helping!"

Arthur clenched his teeth and fists. "Then what was I supposed to do? Let YOU handle it? Let you kill him and WATCH as they killed YOU!"

Eve blinked twice before she scoffed. "Seriously! You think THEY could kill ME? Haven't you seen me fighting? Don't you think I'm capable enough already? God!"

"I HAVE! But I still worry! There's a diference between fighting for fun and fighting for your life!"

"I'm well aware of the diference! What the fcuk is your problem!"

"Damn it, woman! Can't you see I like you? That I care for you?" Silence filled the room as the two stared at each other.

Arthur's hair had fallen out of line and he was breathing heavily, due to the shouting. He looked into her fiery eyes and saw how his words sank in.

"What?" She asked, suddenly it felt like the room's temperature had risen, her mouth was strangely dry, and her heart began pounding in her chest.

Arthur avoided her gaze. "Nothing. Forget what I said."

"You like me?"

"I said forget it!" He snarled back. But Eve didn't let it go.

"Is that why you've been calling me, _love?"_

"Damnit Eve…" He looked at her with such intensity that made her breath catch in her throat. "Did you think I was calling you that just because?"

"I… I thought you called that to ALL the girls." Eve blushed and looked at her feet.

Arthur chuckled as he saw the cute blush forming on her cheeks, he had never seen her blushing. "No, love… Only you."

The woman before him coughed and crossed her arms over her chest, the blushing reaching her ears. "Right. Okay. Now that that's out of the… way. I guess I should say, thank you?"

He frowned and took a step her way, seeing that Eve stayed put he took another one, until he was mere inches away from her. Arthur reached for a loose strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear, he then looked into her eyes.

"Is that all you have to say?"

Eve's mind was a bundle of mixed feelings, she was happy, scared, angry and hopeful all at the same time… She never denied that she found Arthur roguishly handsome, nor did she deny there was something between the two of them, even though Arthur pissed her off sometime…

But she wasn't from this world, she had no idea why she came to this land, or if whoever brought her here wouldn't send her back again. Could she really start a relationship, knowing there was no certainty?

"Evelyn…" His rough voice and the touch of his fingers brushing her cheek called her back to reality. Eve stared into his blue eyes and she gulped, there was desire, affection and fear in those eyes...

"I… I guess... I like you too? But-"

Arthur gave her no space or time to think twice, when she gave him all he wanted to hear his lips crushed against hers and he swept her off her feet.

He enjoyed her sweet and spicy taste, a flavor he had never tasted before, but one that was addictive. He could get used to that flavor...

Just as much as he kissed her, Eve kissed back, with the same fervor. They were in a frantic mess, need and desire overpowered the fears and uncertainty from before.

Arthur growled into her mouth, he never knew this kind of feeling... His insides shifted in the most uncomfortable ways, it felt like he was sick, but it was the kind of sickness one could get used to. There was a heat that spreada across his body, wherever Eve touched, he had never experienced that before. He had slept with other women, he lived in a brothel, for Christ's sake! Sex was normal to him, but when Eve touched him, it was excruciating, both in a bad and good way.

What a woman.

* * *

Nyahaha! New chapter, this one is longer than the others! I hope you guys enjoy it! And I would like to thank the wonderful people who liked this little story, I am humbled by your... likeness? Oh well, see you next time, Adios!


	6. Chapter 6

He woke up late in the night, covered in cold sweat. He threw the covers away from him and sat on the edge of the bed trying to regain his breath. He had another nightmare… he grunted and as he was about to return beneath the blankets a foot hit him in his back and threw him off the bed and into the cold floor.

Arthur glared at the receding foot and got up from the ground to look at the woman in his bed.

"That hurts you know?"

"I'm sorry, did it? Well, maybe next time his _highness_ could be a little quiet, then." Eve said with her eyes still closed.

His blue eyes glanced at her for a minute, from the covered naked curves of her beautiful body, to her dark hair, stopping on the phoenix tattoo on her left arm. Arthur couldn't help but smirk as he noticed the marks on her skin, marks HE had placed there from their 'little' adventure.

He snuck back to bed and under the covers, his hands were quick in finding her body and pulling her towards him.

"Another bad dream?" She asked, this time her voice was kinder.

He kissed the top of her hair and moved to adjust their bodies together, enjoying the softness of her body against him. "No… it's always the same." Eve's eyes opened to look into his blue ones.

"… shouldn't you talk to someone about them?"

"I'm talking to you, love."

She rolled her eyes. "I meant a professional."

"Like what? A dream doctor? Ow!" He laughed at his own joke and then whimpered when Eve pinched him in his chest.

"Having the same dream, over and over, is not normal Arthur. It could mean something."

He looked at her for a moment. "Do you also have it?"

Eve remained quiet as she considered his question before nodding. "Occasionally, but not always… Someone tells me to run."

"Run? From who?"

She shrugged. "Don't know."

Arthur stared at the woman in his arms, in his bed and his grip on her grew stronger, surprising her. "Arthur?"

"I'll keep you save, love."

Eve's gaze softened, and she smiled. "I can take care of myself, pretty boy."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I know. Just let me say so, anyway."

* * *

"Wake up! Listen, you need to get out of here, now!"

"What are you doing Lack? What time is it?" He rolled to his side and glared at his friend.

"Is Evie here?"

"No, she has to open early tomorrow, or today. What time is it?"

"Ya need to get dressed. Jack's Eye was telling the truth. Those red beards are connected."

Arthur cleaned his face and stared at his friend. "So, what? So are we."

"No, you don't understand. The Blacklegs are coming. They're coming for you, to make an example out of YOU." He threw him some pants and a shirt. "Hurry it up!"

There was a knock downstairs, a woman screamed, and the voice of the soldiers were heard.

"Go! Hurry!" Arthur got up and quickly got dressed. "You can't leave by the door. Use the window." As the man was about to leave through the window Back Lack held his arm. "And don't go to Evie's, they went there as well."

A fear struck his heart. "What?! Is she alright?"

"She's a big lass, she can take care of herself, they are looking for YOU. Now go!"

He didn't ask any further walking away from his friend, as he passed over the street Arthur noticed how the guards entered his home, but he didn't stop.

His gaze followed the road towards the direction of Eve's tavern, he fought the urge to run in its direction. '_She'll be fine. She can take care of herself. If I go it will put her in danger_.' Arthur ran the other way, telling himself over and over that it was just him they wanted.

* * *

Eve glared at the men who turned the tavern upside down and broke her barrels with the intuit of finding Arthur.

"How would he be in there? Unless he wanted to drown on ale!"

"Silence woman!" The man who was doing the destruction was Silver, and he seemed to be enjoying every moment of it. He smiled at her, cruelty evident in his eyes. "Your man isn't very smart."

Eve raised her eyebrow and glanced at the number of soldiers before smirking. "I beg to differ, after all, you haven't found him yet."

He glared at her and raised his hand, but before it could touch her, Eve held his hand midair. Her eyes flared with fury as she looked at him.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Didn't go too well last time."

He cringed his teeth but before he had an opportunity to say something one of his men interrupted. "Sir, no sign of him."

Eve released his hand and crossed her arms over her chest. "Can I keep working now?"

Silver reached for Eve clothes and pulled her, close enough that she felt nauseous at the smell of his breath. "Very soon woman, I'll make sure you pay for all you've said and done to me." He pushed her away and walked out with his dogs on tail.

Eve watched him go, with a strange feeling swirling around her stomach.

Clara approached her with worried eyes.

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure… we're not opening today." She reached for her jacket, that she had 'borrowed' from Arthur, while he was sleeping, and placed it on. "If they come back I want you and Sylvia to go find Tristan."

Clara's gaze quickly changed into a fearful one. "Eve..."

"Just do it Clara, I need to find Arthur."

She walked straight to the brothel where she found Back Lack looking terrified. "Evie!"

"What's going on? Where's Arthur?"

"Don't know but thank god he didn't go your way. They're looking for him."

"I know, but why?"

Wet Stick approached her. "We screwed up. We beat up some Vikings who were under the protection of the King. He's going to use Arthur as an example."

Eve's jaw opened at his words and she closed it almost instantly, but not before she screamed at them. "You did WHAT?!"

"We didn't know! They beat Lucy up."

"Lucy? Our Lucy?"

"Aye."

She massaged her forehead and sighed heavily before looking back at the two. "I don't know if I should hit or reprehend you for this."

"… If we can choose we prefer the reprehension."

Eve smiled for a moment before she became silent in thought. "I'm going to search for Arthur, he couldn't be too far." She began to walk away.

"You could be followed!"

She smirked. "I want to see them try!"

* * *

**AN**: It's been a while since I posted on this story, but I'm back! And we're finally entering the movie ark, yay!

I hope you enjoy, and I would like to remember, you sweet candies, that I don't own in anyway the movie or its characters ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**: WARNING! Okay guys, I know I've rated this story as an M, but it should actually be a Ma, this is why I want to warn those who are sensitive towards sex scenes, the next text is short, but it does bear some description of sexual actions. If you don't want to read it just pass over it. Just start reading after the next AN.

* * *

The minute Arthur touched the stone his fate was sealed. He was now the king's prisoner and everything he cared for would be destroyed.

His lips pulled into a smirk at the opportunity that surged, now all he needed to do was find the woman.

His eyes stopped on the woman who was next to him.

"Are you sure about this, woman?"

Rosalie smiled as she caressed his chin. "Would I ever lie to you, Silver?"

The man smiled and brought her beneath him, he easily entered her and delighted himself in her moans. However, in his mind he saw a dark-haired woman with fiery coloured eyes, she was screaming and begging him for mercy, he picked up his pace and fucked her harder.

His hands found her neck and he squeezed it, enjoying how she trembled and clawed at his hands.

'_You're mine now, woman_.'

* * *

**AN**: The scene ends here, there is no more of these in this chapter, there will, however, be mentioning of fighting and violence. Please enjoy the rest.

* * *

He looked at the King and felt his world being snagged beneath him. He asked for what drove him, what made him into who he was today… he couldn't answer, for he didn't know the answer.

"Tomorrow, you'll be executed in front of the people, and I'll finally put an end to this 'legend' of the sword…" Vortigern got up and glanced at his nephew, he then gestured at the soldier who quickly brought him a tray with little food. The King inspected the stale bread and cheese and handed them to his nephew. "Enjoy your last meal."

Arthur looked at the food with no intention of eating. All he could think off was the revelation of his past, of his identity… and of his friends who would see his death.

A scornful smile appeared on his lips as he thought about the woman became the most important person in his life. He could already imagine her yelling at him for being an idiot, hitting him and complaining. '_I bet she would strangle me if she got her hands on me_...'

* * *

She was surrounded. '_How the fuck did that happen_?!' She looked to her left and right and all she could see were blacklegs.

She had spent the whole day and night searching for her dumb boyfriend, however, there was no sight of Arthur in any of the safe houses... he hadn't been at George's either...

Eve wanted to believe Arthur had the good sense of leaving town the minute he heard the King was after him, however, her intuition told her something was wrong... that she needed to find him, fast!

As such her information led her to the docks. The local fishermen that went to her bar had mentioned sightings of boats filled with men, that would take them somewhere. If Arthur had boarded one of those boats she might've had a lead.

The fisherman who'd mentioned it lived on a decrypt and small boathouse, Eve stood before the house for a moment before she knocked. There had been something strange, a tingling on the back of her neck... She shook it off as nerves, and worry for Arthur, as she knocked.

The man received her with a nervous smile and as he tried to serve her something his hands trembled.

That was the first hint that something was wrong.

Eve asked him if he'd seen Arthur, the man flinched at the name and told her some men had been taken yesterday morning on the boats, and they were all around Arthur's age.

She sighed at the information, it wasn't anything she didn't already know...

Eve brought out her purse and placed some coins before the man, she got up and thanked him but as she prepared to leave he stopped her.

That was the second signal.

The man had looked completely terrified as he held her arm, she watched as he blubbered an apology and Eve realised what he had done.

She shook him off and quickly left the house, but it was already too late... the soldiers were waiting for her.

A whistled tune reached her ears, she glanced at the soldiers before her and frowned when she couldn't identify the culprit. She hated to be toyed with.

The men moved to the side to reveal Silver, he was the one whistling, a happy smile on his lips, which worried her, slightly. "Well, well… fancy meeting you here, love."

Her eyes flared at the name he used, she only allowed Arthur to call her that, hearing it from that man's lips caused a revulsive reaction from her. "What do you want Silver?"

"Hasty, aren't we? We came to tell you the good news." He opened his arms in a mocking way and stared at his soldiers. "Aren't we lads?"

The men smiled and gripped their swords while shifting their weight from foot to foot.

"Rejoice! The born king has been found!"

_'He's lost it!_' Eve blinked as she looked at him. "What are you blabbering about, Silver?"

"I'm telling you, the sword was pulled from the stone."

It took her a while to understand what he meant, Eve had never bothered to investigate this world, she didn't want to be attached to it, that is until she met Arthur... She realized now that might've been a blunter on her part... '_Stone, Sword_.' As her brain made the connection her eyes widened. Eve clenched her jaw as she remembered the famous story of the Sword in Stone. '_You have to be shitting me, that idiot is THE king Arthur_!'

Silver noticed her expression and confused it with a panicked one, a smile laced his lips.

"That's right woman, Arthur pulled the sword, he's the born king!" He laughed in a mocking tone and glared at her. "But how unfortunate! He's a dead man… and so are you! GET HER!"

She didn't have time to say anything, in an instant they rushed her way.

She threw away her shock and got ready, her blood pulsed with energy and adrenaline as she avoided the first sword. Eve took hold of the man's arm and stomping on his foot she easily disarmed the blackleg, holding his weapon she took but a moment to evaluate its weight, she broke the man's knee and as he fell Eve cut his neck.

She had no time to rest as she felt someone approaching her from behind, she turned just in time to par another attack, but not quick enough to avoid his kick. Eve grunted as she was thrown against the wall, she saw stars for a moment, she recovered enough and quickly ducked to stab the man.

She watched as the light left his eyes, if this wasn't a case of life or death she would have knocked him out, but that wasn't the case…

Eve straightened herself and glanced at the men, she spit some blood and saliva that came to her mouth and glared at Silver, who was livid with fury as he realized she wouldn't go quietly. Eve smirked and got ready to another round.

Silver glared at the woman as she killed his men one after another. He held his sword tightly and screamed.

"You whore! How dare you!" He lifted his sword and rushed towards her, Eve was distracted with another of his men, but as he was about to cut her she shifted to the side, his sword took out his own man. He glared at her who stared with a disinterested look.

"You! Your just a woman! A bitch who doesn't know her spot, so how!? How are you able to fight!"

"I told you before... piss me off and I'll kill you."

Eve watched as his eyes became blinded by rage and she readied herself when he attacked. She didn't try to dodge, her blood boiled in her veins as she saw him approach, this man caused her problems since the first time he saw her.

Higher taxes, destruction of the inn, unpaid bills, harassment and she never had the time to properly punish him. Not anymore...

Their swords clashed, Eve gritted her teeth at the pressure, she might be agile and fast, but she was well aware that, in terms of brute strength, she was weak.

She placed her weight on the sword and when she had the chance Eve kneed her opponent, without mercy.

Silver screamed as the pain forced him to step away from her.

The more she won the more enraged he became, his movements grew wilder, reckless...

Eve clenched the sword in her hand as she parred each attack, her arms were numb and she grew tired of the excessive fight, but she stood her ground. An opening was all she needed to win.

She had no idea how long they had fought, but finally, her chance came.

As Silver prepared to attack he lost his balance. Eve's eyes shined as she caught his failure, she hunched away from his sword and thrust her weapon against him.

His body shivered and then suddenly he stood still, his eyes looked at the blood that came out of his wound. His eyes stopped on her.

"How!?"

She twisted her blade with cold disinterest, she looked at him and pushed his body away. She watched as he fell and how his rage turned into fear. She said nothing as the man succumbed to his wound. Her arms hurt, the sword fell from her hand and as it did blood dripped from her fingers.

Eve stared at the blood, she wondered for a moment, why she was bleeding her mind and body still unable to register the damage she had suffered.

She heard the noise of several steps approaching her and as she stared up she noticed an army of blacklegs... they stared at her and then at the bodies of their fellow men, hatred flashed in their eyes. Eve readied herself.

* * *

Arthur stared at the Vortigern as he spoke about power and fear. He half-listened and half-ignored him until the man said something that sent fear into his heart.

"I must say… I'm pleasantly surprised by your taste in woman." His eyes widened as they brought a bounded Eve into the room, she was kicking and struggling with all her might. She glared at them all, with those flaming eyes until her gaze locked with his.

"Evelyn!" He screamed as he saw the bruises on her face, the cuts in her arms, he tried to get to her but they quickly made sure he stayed put. 'Oh, love… what did they do to you?' He thought as he looked at her worried.

Vortigern stared at them and then at the woman. "I received some useful information that you were courting this woman. A good choice if I might say. She killed twelve of my men before she was finally subdued." He walked her way and looked into her eyes.

Eve glared at him and tried to punch him as he drew closer but the soldiers held her tightly.

Vortigern reached for her chin and forced her to look at him, he was fascinated by the colour of her eyes. "Beautiful eyes..." Eve spit at the king's face, earning a punch from the guards who held her.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" He tried to get rid of the men who held him but the soldiers' grip never faltered. Arthur looked at Eve as she merely clenched her jaw, no sound left her lips.

The King cleaned the spit from his cheek and smiled. "A fine woman indeed, shame…" He signalled the men who held Eve.

Arthur's eyes widened in shock and fear as he saw the knife. His gaze locked with hers and the blond man saw not fear for death, but determination, he could see how her pride refused to show such emotion, especially before her captor. "No. NO! STOP, let her go!" He fought the soldiers but it was too late.

Vortigern smiled amused towards her defiance even after the knife trespassed her abdomen, Eve didn't yell, she released no sign of pain, not even when she coughed blood.

"NO! Evelyn!"

"A shame indeed... what I wouldn't give for a woman like her..."

Eve glanced at Arthur as she laid on the cold ground, her vision tunnelled on him. 'Arthur…' The cold passed through her body, it filled her veins and stole her strength... but his voice still lingered in her mind even when the darkness filled her senses.

He saw the blood tainting the cold floor of red, the colour disappears from her eyes, and suddenly he lost all will to fight back...

* * *

**AN**: Hello everyone, I want to thank all of you out there who favourited and followed this fanfiction, I'm really happy! \\(^o^)/ Special thanks to Aaliyah Cooper and the Guest who reviewed!

I would also like to say this, in answer to the Guest who reviewed. I know I am not very irregular in my updates and I do apologize, sometimes I just can't write. Even if I sit before the screen if I don't feel that... vibe? I can't write it... But I assure you I'll try to warn you of the time. As such, I believe I'll be able to publish another chapter by the end of next week ;) ain't that great!

Well, that's enough of my ramblings. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed. See you next week guys! :D


	8. Chapter 8

First came the cold… a cold that filled her body and left her immobile. She didn't like the cold, she never had…

Then came the heat, it was painful... her entire body was on fire.

Maybe they were burning her body… Perhaps even after death she still felt an attachment to her body… Her thoughts roamed to Arthur, was he still alive? Should she wait for him?

As she thought the pain grew stronger. She screamed, but no sound left her mouth. Why did it hurt so badly? Wasn't death supposed to be peaceful, painless?

The pain stretched from her heart to her members, it filled the places where she had been wounded, re-sealed her broken skin, rearranged her broken bones and returned life to her… but it hurt… it hurt more than the beating she had received, more than a gunshot…

Eve opened her eyes, she stared at her hands they didn't feel like hers, in fact, this didn't seem real. It felt like she was dreaming… the heat was still there, pulsing in her veins. She looked at her surroundings, momentarily confused as she saw columns and high ceilings, she noticed two men stood by the door, looking outside. She tilted her head to the side, even that movement seemed foreign to her current self.

Why was she there again? She had something to do… someone to find… who?

"_Arthur, you have to get up_." A voice said in her mind. She looked around her confused.

'_Who_?'

"_You must hurry, Evelyn_!" As if commanded by the mysterious voice Eve raised from the ground and walked towards the two soldiers, she could see the outside, people gathered in the courtyard and there were more people before them. She remained silent as she listened.

"If you're the King, declare yourself! If you are lost for words, then let the sword speak for you. Take it! And show the peopled the power of Excalibur. I said take it, King! Raise that sword!"

She followed the man's gaze and for the first time since she woke, she felt some emotion return to her, as she recognized the man who was bounded. _'Arthur!'_

Her heart skipped and something in her began to awaken. Her gaze returned to the man who scoffed as Arthur refused to say anything.

"I thought not. This man! Cannot be allowed to bring discord to our flourishing nation!"

"_Save him, get the sword and run_!" A voice said in her head. Eve walked, the two guards who noticed her presence were quickly killed by her. She felt nothing, not when the blood gushed into her face, nor when they fell at her feet.

She glanced at her hand and noticed the steel in her hand. She wondered briefly where she got it, her mind was so slow, but the voice in her head kept screaming for her to move.

Her eyes glanced up, where she saw Arthur, bounded, looking at people. He didn't resist, not when they moved away. She frowned, annoyance sparking inside her.

In that moment an eagle flew down, causing havoc. "_Now_!"

Eve ran past the people that stood in her way, causing a commotion and calling the soldiers attention. They rushed her way as the women screamed and ran away. But as the men approached her they froze, fear evident in their eyes.

She wasted no time with them and rushed towards Arthur. As she stood behind him and released his hands Arthur turned.

His eyes widened at her sight and he turned pale like he had seen a ghost. "E-Evie?" He asked unsurely. She looked at him and Arthur held his breath, there was dried blood on her mouth and chin and her eyes shined, like molten gold.

Eve tilted her head to the side, confused. "_Run, hurry_!" The voice screamed.

Without speaking she pushed him towards the people who were helping them.

Arthur didn't resist her, but he was confused, he wanted to ask what happened. '_How are you alive_?'

They ran as they were heavily attacked. An arrow flew past Arthur's arm scratching his skin. At the sight of his blood Eve frowned and turned towards the man with the bow.

"Give it!" He looked into her eyes and shivered. Without a second to waste he handed her the bow. She loaded it and drew in the arrow, she pointed at the man who had attacked her lover and released.

The arrow lodged itself between the man's eyes, ending his life instantly.

Arthur whistled as he saw that and smiled towards Eve. "Nice shot, love." He wanted to kiss her for that, but has he tried to reach her the people who saved him pushed him back to running.

Eve followed behind, throwing arrows at all who tried to approach them. When they reached a dead end the voice spoke again. "_Jump_." The woman threw her last arrow and ran towards the cliff.

Arthur looked at the edge, shocked to see them jumping. He turned back and saw Eve rushing his way, with determination in her eyes. "No. No! Evelyn!" She tackled him, his arm laced around her on instinct and the two fell.

Water filled his senses, Arthur swam to the surface following the others. He could feel Eve by his side, the two resurfaced and took a breath in he turned to her with a smile, but as he watched her he noticed something change in her eyes…

The water-cooled her blood, it diminished the heat and the pain, but the cold returned… Almost instantly her body shut down, her eyes flew to the back of her head and Eve passed out.

"Eve?" Arthur called worried, his hands reached for her sinking body and he pulled her close. "Evelyn!"

He swam with her towards the river bay where the others were waiting. She was immobile, almost as if dead.

"We have to go."

One of the men said, but Arthur ignored them. "What's wrong with her?" He looked at the three people that saved him, thinking they had the answers.

The woman walked towards him and placed her hand on Eve's forehead. "She is fine. Just sleeping."

"You're coming with us." One of the men said.

"I don't think so, mate." Arthur pulled Eve's unconscious body to him.

* * *

Before they knew it, Arthur was sitting on the horse, Eve snugly placed in his lap. He glanced down at her, caressing her skin making sure she was breathing and still warm. After making sure she was alright he looked back at his escort.

"Someone's gonna tell me where we're going?" He glanced behind him to the only woman, other than Eve.

"No." She said.

Arthur angled himself, to have a better look of the woman. "So, what is it you're looking at, then?" he smirked. "Are you falling for me? You wanna be careful, there." He moved Eve in his arms, shifting her head to his other shoulder. "I'm already taken."

The woman looked at him and the horse suddenly became more agitated. Making him lose his balance. Arthur's arms laced around Eve and he turned his back to the floor, dampening the woman's fall.

"Oi! Careful!" He glanced at the other woman with a glare, before making sure Eve was alright. The woman in his arms shifted only for a moment before sighing and returning to the same state as before. He sighed and looked at the other woman. "Nice trick. You'll have to teach me how to do that, someday."

"Put them back on his horse."

* * *

He walked from side to side and glared at the monster before him. "This was not supposed to happen!"

"We have not failed you, my lord, you were the one who let the boy escape, twice." The tentacled woman looked at him amused.

"What about the girl!? I killed her!"

At the mentioning of the woman the monster frowned and looked at him. "She is beyond our powers."

Vortigern stopped and looked at the monster. "What do you mean?"

If it was possible for a demon to feel discomfort he didn't know, but the face of displeasure the Gorgons showed told him this was the closest he would get… The other two swam around him and spoke instead of the fat lady.

"She iss above our magic. There iss nothing we can do, even if you pay the price."

"Why?"

"Sshe is a Phoenix."

He tensed at the words and looked shocked at them. 'The Phoenix…' He recalled, vaguely, he had read about such things when he was with the mages, he was certain there was something important about it, however, he didn't remember what.

Seeing his confusion, the ones that swam around him began to explain.

"She iss the bringer of glory. Guardian of the flame of life." The other one caressed his feet. "To have itss powerss one must firsst proof himself, you must have itss heart and trust… only then can you gain greatness."

He looked at them and the ancient texts surged in his mind. The owner of the ancient bird was bound for glory, greatness and power. His expression turned into one of rage.

"Why!? Why that BOY! Why is it always him!" He would steal them, the sword and the Phoenix, HE was KING!

* * *

The minute they arrived at the caves, Arthur was forced to separate from Eve. He glared at the men who removed her from his arms and took her somewhere else.

"If you hurt her, I'm coming for you, mate!"

The men laughed, almost as if they didn't believe him. But Arthur was dead serious, he thought he had lost her once, he couldn't do anything then, but now he would kill anyone and EVERYONE who tried to harm Eve.

They guided him towards the kitchen and Arthur was met with Bedivere and Goose fat Bill. It was time for a heart to heart talk.

* * *

**AN**: Here you go my sweets, next chapter freshly served, hope you enjoy. Now, as for the next lovely chapter it'll take a while, maybe two weeks? I'm not sure yet, it's still in 'rough idea mode' xD

Anyway, once again, thank you for the favourites, follows and please review, if you're in the mood xD


	9. Chapter 9

The mage passed a wet cloth over her burning skin, to clean away the sweat and to cool her down. She was burning up.

She raised the woman's arm and pulled the sleeve away, as she did her eyes stopped on the marking in her arm. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was, she looked at the woman's face once again.

It couldn't be…

Her eyes opened suddenly, she took a hold of the mage's hand and glared at her. The mage winced when she felt a heat burn her skin.

"I am not your enemy." She said in a clear voice. To her luck the woman seemed to understand and release her grip. She tried rising but the mage stopped her. "You are still too weak. Save your strength."

She didn't resist her and laid back, her eyes on the woman who was tending to her.

"Where am I?" She asked with a rasped voice.

"In the Rebellion's hideout."

She was slower than usual, the words didn't seem to register in her brain. She couldn't remember what had happened nor how she got there, all she remembered was… "Arthur?"

"He is safe. We will not harm him." The mage squeezed the liquid and drenched the cloth back in cool water as she went over to clean her body, she asked. "How long have you had that?"

Eve stared at her arm where her tattoo was. She sighed. "Don't know… since I was a child, it's a birth mark."

"Strange birth mark."

Her ears perked at the way the woman said that and she looked at the woman. "You know what it means." It was an affirmation not a question.

"Yes." The mage looked into her fiery eyes and removed the cloth again to squeeze the excess water. "And I also know where you come from."

Eve tensed at her words and this time she forced her body to sit up on the bed.

The mage felt a shiver go down her spine and as the woman looked at her, she had to use all her training to retain a calm appearance.

Eve allowed her lips to curl into a smile. "Really?" Her eyes shinned with murderous intent as she stared at the woman. She pulled her legs to her chest ignoring the complains of her injured body and she placed her elbow on top of her knees while leaning her head into her hand. "Enlighten me."

* * *

The mage left the room without rushing, but as she crossed the corner, she felt her knees fail and she fell to the ground. She had to place her hand over her mouth to subdue the sobs.

Fear and danger were a constant in her life. She had been persecuted since birth, she was used to those emotions, she had learned to work with them… but being in that room with Eve forced the mage to remember, how dangerous and fearsome people could be. Especially those who hold power. And the mage was certain now… Evelyn was, without a doubt, a person with power…

"She's a Phoenix…" Her attention returned to the hall, as she arrived there she watched as the future king passed out.

* * *

She remained in the bed, awaken, for a while. Nothing made sense. Not the stupidity of her being a Phoenix, nor the fact that Arthur was the King Arthur of the Arthurian Legend... However, one thing she was now certain of was the reason why she was in this crazy situation.

Eve clenched the blanket and pulled it over her head, forcing her eyes shut. She hated to be controlled, a stupid sense for a military woman but one that she hated nonetheless. It was her lack of following orders that landed her in the special forces. For, even thought, she was obstinate against higher ups, they couldn't deny her abilities.

"Shit…" The curse was more to herself than anyone else, a satire on her current situation. She fought the tears that threatened to fall and she refused to think about Arthur, and the implications that this new found information meant for them. "Shit."

* * *

He woke up after holding the sword again and shifted to his side.

"You are resisting the sword. The sword isn't resisting you." The mage said as she stared at the sword.

"It should be clear by now. That whatever you and your friends THINK you want from me, I am not it."

"Not yet."

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes. "Not EVER." The sound of lightning roared in the background.

"What do you see when you hold the sword? It is something you've seen before, isn't it? Long before you ever touched the sword."

Arthur stared at the Mage's back and looked away.

"You don't sleep well, do you?"

The words of Eve resounded in his mind. "_Having the same dream, over and over, is not normal Arthur. It could mean something_."

"What if you could make the dreams go away."

He stared back at her, and as he thought about it his eyes fell on the second bed in the room, where he saw Eve sleeping.

Arthur quickly rose from his bed and walked towards her, he kneeled next to her bed and looked at her. Gently he brushed some loose strands away from her face and caressed her cheek.

She was warm, breathing and she had a pulse…

But he was starting to get worried, she'd been sleeping ever since they started their journey there.

She hadn't eaten, drank, she just slept. He looked to the fire and noticed the mage staring at them. "What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"She is recovering."

"Recovering?" The mage threw some things into the fire as he looked at her.

"She escaped death's grip and as soon as she woke, she was forced to fight. She hasn't recovered her strength yet. Do not worry, she woke a few moments ago… she is fine."

The King-to-be, felt a heavy weight be swept from his shoulders and looked back at her.

After a moment Bedivere appeared at the entrance of their room his eyes passed them, and he glanced at the sleeping girl. "Who is she?"

"The Phoenix." The Mage said as she tended the fire.

"What?" The two men asked confused.

"Like the bird?" Bedivere asked after a moment.

The mage threw something into the fire and they saw how it turned into a bird and then into a woman surrounded by fire. "The Phoenix is more than a bird. They are beings of greatness and magic. Powerful, strong willed, wild… they are hard to find and harder to control." She spiked the fire. And watched as the flames shifted towards her… She glanced at the men. "You cannot FORCE a Phoenix… you must gain their trust, and once they trust you, accept you, you will gain power, glory, greatness…"

Arthur scoffed. "I think you have the wrong girl, mage."

The mage's eyes stopped on him. "You have lived with her, been with her. Is she not a woman of strong will?"

"Stubborn even, but not a mythical bird! Trust me, I would know!"

"She survived." Bedivere said. "Vortigern killed her, but she's alive."

Arthur's eyes widened as he glanced at the woman who laid next to him, she shifted to the side and went quiet again.

"The spark of life exists in every Phoenix." The mage explained as she got up.

"This is good, if the legends about the Phoenix are true, the people's trust will rise."

"Okay! STOP! There is no LEGEND, my girlfriend is not a… BIRD!" He stopped for a moment and then he couldn't help but ask. "What legends?!"

"There are many, however, the most famous one is about the fall of an ancient kingdom… It was said that the previous king was a just and proudful leader. In his youth he was lucky to find and befriend a Phoenix, their friendship brought glory to the kingdom and the king ruled for many years… until the day came when the King's life came to an end…" The mage looked at the fire as if she could see the images of the past come to life. "At his friend's funeral the Phoenix was confronted by the crown prince who was to become King. The boy was nothing like his father, he was spoiled, cruel and he unfit to rule. The boy declared to everyone that the Phoenix was now his property and that he was to make him a greater King than his father." The mage smirked. "He saw too late how foolish his statement was. You cannot force a Phoenix to bow to you, if you try you will suffer the consequences…"

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"The kingdom fell." Bedivere said. "Without the Phoenix's protection, disease took the people, war came to their home, catastrophe after catastrophe piled up until finally, they fell..."

The mage got up and walked towards the exit. "As I said Phoenix's are hard to control and harder to find…" Her eyes stopped on the woman by the bed. "Merlin had to bring her from another world." Her eyes stopped on him. "Once her role is fulfilled, Merlin will return her where she belongs."

The mage and Bedivere retreated, giving the two some privacy.

Eve opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Arthur, staring at the fire. She smiled slightly and tried to reach for him when she noticed the scowl on his expression.

Her hand touched his shoulder making the man look at her surprised. "Arthur?"

As their eyes locked, almost instantly she relaxed… a soft smile appeared on her lips as she reached for his face. Eve caressed his cheeks and looked into his blue eyes. He was there, he was alive. Calmness returned to her heart.

Arthur stared at her, he watched how the worry and fear disappeared from her gaze, how her expression and body relaxed, and instead happiness took place… Oh how he wanted to kiss her, right then and now… but the mage's words prickled his heart, he needed to know if it was true.

Arthur removed her hands from his face and placed them on the bed.

Eve frowned at his actions, she noticed the way he tensed his jaw, how his eyes refused to meet her and she knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

She looked confused. "What do you mean?" '_Tell him what_?' Her instincts pointed to the dark corner of her mind that she decided to shut long ago, there was nothing to tell, in fact, SHE should be the one asking him that.

"You lied to me… you're not from here."

Evelyn tilted her head to the side. "What? Arthur, I don't understand, you knew that already." What was going on? Why was he actin that way? Had something happened that she couldn't remember?

He got up, her touch and warmth confused him! He walked to the other side of the fire and strode around as he pushed his hair backwards. He needed space, he needed her to say no, to say it was a lie. "You're lying!"

"No, I'm not! Damn it, what the fuck is the matter Arthur!?" She was getting annoyed with him. If he didn't give her an answer soon, she was going to hit him.

"You're not from this WORLD, Evelyn! That's what FUCKING matters!"

The accusation sent a wave of fear her way Eve tensed and held the sheets beneath her. The world swirled in her eyes and she felt sick. He knew, but… how? '_How did he know_?' She moved the sheets away and placed her legs on the floor, she needed to ground herself. Eve began to open her mouth to ask where he heard that when Arthur cut her short.

"The mage told me." He said reading her mind. '_It's not true, tell me she was wrong. Please_!'

The woman with the fiery eyes held the sheets with more strength than before, her nails digging into her skin as she glared at no one in specific. She should have been more careful… she hadn't thought of the possibility of the mage telling Arthur her origins. Eve bit her lower lip and lowered her head. "What else did she say?"

He was shocked by her words and his temper worsened. "She said you're a mythical bird! That you have the power to bring people glory! She also said that once you finish what you've come here to do, Merlin will return you." He glared at her, his voice had risen and he was now screaming at her. "Damnit Evelyn! We've been together for two years! Why didn't you tell me? What was this to you? If I had known I would never-"

"Never what, Arthur? Never talked to me? Befriended me? Had sex with me? Say you loved me?"

"I never said I loved you! I'm glad I didn't!" An awkward silence fell among them. Arthur stopped in his stride, shocked as the words sank in, in an instant he regretted saying them. His blue eyes gazed back at Eve and he saw the warmth from a moment ago disappear and instead a cold and hurtful glare took its place.

"My apologies… You are correct… you never said that." Eve pushed herself from the mattress, as she did, she felt so dizzy and nauseous that she lost her balance. He tried to catch her, but… "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Arthur flinched at her voice and retreated.

Eve forced her body to regain its balance and she began to walk away. She couldn't be there, she had to leave, to get away… from him.

"Evelyn, wait! I didn't mean it like that!" His voice was filled with regret as he tried to stop her, he hadn't meant what he said, he was hurt by her and… he tried to refuse the only thing he knew was real… to hurt her…

She lashed out at him. "Oh, you did! I know you Arthur and you did!" Her eyes stung with tears, tears that she tried to fight and hide, but that were coming down. "I'm sorry if I wasted your time! You're Majesty."

* * *

She walked outside and screamed at the rain, the cold, the world, Arthur… She didn't care, she just wanted to scream. If she screamed maybe the pain in her chest would go away. Maybe she would forget the words. Maybe… maybe… maybe.

Eve clenched her jaw and hands and punched a nearby tree. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She screamed as she released her frustrations on the tree.

Although she didn't know, she was being watched closely by a bald eagle from the top of a nearby tree. The eagle watched as the trunk began to release steam from her punches, and how the water around the human began to evaporate… it was a strange and incredible phenomenon, one that the woman seemed completely oblivious off, in her fit of rage…

* * *

AN: Aww... they had a fight, you poor things... There, there...

Now, next chapter shall come in roughly two weeks, maybe? I worked really hard and wrote ahead, but I need to go check for mistakes and add some things, here and there, so be patient ;)

Thanks for reading and as always, be free to leave a review or not :D see you soon!


	10. Chapter 10

"Welcome to the Darklands."

"That's the Darklands?" The born king asked as he glanced at the island.

"That's the entrance."

"That's what all the fuss is about?"

"Don't worry, you'll soon understand what all the fuss is about."

They walked towards the island, on the centre of it laid a set of stones. "Why do they call it the Darklands?" Eve asked as she walked to the inside of the stones, with Arthur. Apparently, she had to participate in the little voyage as well.

"Because all the nightmares you have at night come from it." Bedivere said with a smile.

Eve stared at him, with a raised eyebrow. "My murderous pink bunny is in there? Neat!"

Arthur chuckled at her words and looked at Eve, but she did not look at him. She wasn't speaking to him and she was ignoring his existence, as well. After that fight, the two hadn't had time to talk. Every time he attempted he was met with the cold shoulder or, occasionally, a punch.

The mage walked around the two of them, her eyes fell on Eve. "You must learn to control the Phoenix inside you."

"Will I be able to fly, if I do?"

"No."

"Oh… fizzle sticks."

"Aren't you scared?" Bedivere asked as he stared at the girl, impressed.

"Dark Chocolate, I've had to run in a field filled with pressure bombs, while being shot at by things far more dangerous than arrows. I think I'm okay... but if I see a spider I'm running, without care for him!" Arthur's lips rolled into a small smile as he gazed at Eve who stood just an arm away from him.

As the mage initiated her chanting it started to rain, he pulled his hood up, while Eve grabbed her hair and pulled it, with a leather band, away from her face.

"You'll have to place the sword in the altar." The mage said. "Good luck. You'll need it." Before they knew it, they were someplace else.

* * *

She had no idea how far or how long they had walked… the sky was grey and dark and no matter how many times she had tried to check for the sun, she couldn't find it. However, one thing she did find were numerous monsters that loomed around that place.

She felt the hair on the back of her neck rise, without thinking she held Arthur's shirt and tugged him towards a small cover… She looked at the man and placed a hand over his mouth when she saw he was about to complain. His blue eyes glared at her, but Eve simply lifted her finger in silence.

Behind them, a strange sound passed by. It sounded like something was dragging its huge body on top of the muddy floor.

Eve, who was in a better position, lifted her head and instantly regretted doing it. Her entire skin crawled with hives. Two big eyes gazed at her, Eve tensed as the giant snake watched her for a moment.

She convinced herself, NOT to look away! She was sure if she did the snake would attack them.

Next to her, Arthur, who had seen her reaction tried to see as well, but as he tried to move Eve stopped him. She placed her hand on his and gripped it hard. He glanced at her, worry clenching his stomach as he could feel her shaking.

The snake blinked once, twice and by pure luck, it seemed to lose its interest on them and turned away, its huge body skidded on the ground leaving but marks of its dragging weight in the mud.

Finally, Eve could breathe, she slipped back next to him, her body still trembled with the fear.

"What was it?" Arthur asked curiously their hands still laced as he was drawing soothing circles on her palm.

Eve shook her head. "Let's just say, I'm glad it lost interest in us…"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… but I'm slapping the mage and punching Bedivere when we get out of here."

He smiled and helped her up. The two looked at each other for a moment before Eve looked away. She retrieved her hand and walked ahead.

Arthur watched her go with a frown on his face, he glanced at his hand and clenched it. He could still feel her warmth in his skin… he sighed.

* * *

Eve cleaned the wound on Arthur's face, making sure to take all the dirt out.

"Hiss. That hurts!"

"Then keep still. I'm almost done." She gently dampened the wound with a cloth, wrapping it around his head.

Arthur remained quiet as she worked. He was tired of all this, of the Darklands. By now they had been chased by snakes, giant bats and rats, fallen in the river, thrown to the ground and so much more that he could hardly keep count.

He glanced at Eve's clothing's which were as tattered as his, she too had suffered some injuries, but other than that she seemed to be used to this kind of place. "Tell me about your world." He suddenly blurted out.

The sudden curiosity he revealed for her world, took her by surprise. Eve stopped working and looked down into his blue eyes, she wondered if he had suffered a concussion. She resumed her work. "What do you want to know?"

"What was your life like?"

She sighed. "I already told you, Arthur. I didn't lie about my past, I just didn't tell you the details."

He remembered… she was an orphan, like him, her parents abandoned her when she was only a few hours old. She jumped from house to house, never really connecting with anyone and on her 14th birthday, she ran away from home. She lived on the streets for a few years, until she found a gang that took her in and taught her how to fight. "Then tell me the details… please?"

"My world is far more advanced than yours, in a way I guess you could say this is the past, regarding my timeline. We have carriages that move without horses and ships that can fly."

"Everyone can use magic?"

"No, science." She finished wrapping the last cloth to his head and Eve stood back. "The gang I told you about was actually the army. I'm a special force marine, I specialize in sniping and stealth missions."

Arthur stared at her, confusion evident in his expression, Eve sighed. "In other words, I'm a really strong fighter, and I can shoot people from afar." She spiked the fire they had made and went back to sit opposite from him when…

"Evelyn." She stopped and looked at him. "Please sit next to me…"

She thought about refusing, her mind still bitter towards his words, but as she looked at his wounded body Eve felt incapable of saying no… she rose from her spot and sat next to him.

He smiled at her, he actually wanted to have her in his embrace, but he knew she wouldn't allow it… he continued with his questions. "Do you miss your world?"

Her eyes glanced at him for a moment before looking at the fire. "Sometimes… I won't deny I miss my squad…" A soft smile curled on her lips. "They were a bunch of idiots, but they were all good lads…"

Arthur clenched his jaw as he heard her words. "Was… there anyone special?" He looked beyond the fire, into the darkness, as he feared the answer to his question.

Eve turned her head his way and couldn't avoid the smile that appeared, as she saw the jealousy in his eyes. "Hmm… who knows…"

His eyes darkened and the future king did everything he could to remain calm. However, the thought of Eve having someone other than him made him furious.

Eve pulled her knees closer to her and hid her smile in them. She was happy… seeing Arthur mad at the possibility of her having someone else waiting for her to return, made her happy, but she still didn't tell him the truth. He hurt her, this was something he deserved.

A howl in the distance forced the two into high alert. Eve, who was the only one who hadn't hurt her leg looked over the hill to their side. She couldn't see anything, but she was certain they shouldn't be there anymore. "We should go. Can you walk?"

He nodded yes, however, when he got up and stumbled Eve supported his bad leg.

"You need to lose some weight, Art." She complained as she took some of his weight.

He laughed and looked behind them seeing what the woman had sensed.

"Shit! That's not something to joke about!"

Eve stared as well, and the colour drained from her face, and her hold on Arthur grew stronger. "Arthur, move!"

* * *

**AN**: Next chapter may take a little while to come, guys, I'm having trouble with the scene after this, I'll try to finish it as soon as possible but this time I can't give an estimate... inspiration is low right now...

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and thank the new favourites and followers! It always makes me happy to see people are enjoying this story :D

Until next time my pretties!


	11. Chapter 11

They reached the tower followed by three big wolves. "Are you kidding me!" Eve said as she ran behind him. "Those things are huge!"

"I can see that!" He said annoyed as he tried to rush his pace. If he hadn't injured his leg!

As they stumbled upon the bones of the mages who had died there Evelyn noticed a slight shine amid the tower's ruins. As she squinted her eyes, she recognized it as their objective. "There's the altar, about time! Hurry up!"

They walked inside and looked at the stone, Evelyn turned her back to it and glanced at the monsters who started rushing their way. Her eyes returned to the king and she saw how he lingered with the sword above the stone. "ARTHUR!"

"Wait a minute!" He growled, his hands clenching the sword's hilt, as he stared at the smooth surface…

"We don't have a minute, just do it!" She looked at the three wolves, they were almost upon them! She snapped her head to scream at Arthur when she saw why he hesitated. His hands trembled, his eyes were unfocused and his breathing erratic. Her eyes softened… '_He's afraid_…'

Eve glanced back at the beasts, she cursed and turned towards Arthur. As her arms laced around his waist, she saw from the back of her eye how the nearest wolf raised its paw. Evelyn closed her eyes and hugged her lover.

The pain came in an instant, the sensation of her flesh being torn apart would have caused anyone else to pass out, but she held on. Eve fought the urge to cry, she bit down her lip hard as she tried to remain awakened, she could feel her blood ran down her back.

Her grip on him grew, she needed him closer so that she could find the strength to speak. "Arthur… I'm here... don't worry…"

In an instant his fears and uncertainties left him, the heat that emanated from Eve gave him a sense of security and peace. She was next to him, he couldn't remember a time when she wasn't… Evelyn was his best friend, his partner, his lover… he had nothing to fear as long as she was there.

Arthur placed the sword on the altar.

* * *

He stared at her back, a big claw mark evident on her smooth skin, he cursed. That was there because of him because he had been weak!

Arthur avoided the sight in front of him and limped back to the other room where his lads were.

Blue held the sword in his hands as he evaluated it. Arthur sat in the chair and sighed.

"Smaller than I thought it would be."

"It's all yours, son…" Arthur said with a smile as he stared at the boy. "I warn you, it's got quite a bite." His eyes shifted to his friends. "What they done back home?"

"You really wanna know?" Wet Stick raised his head and looked at him with a heavy heart.

"Go on."

"It's all gone. They torched the lot." Back Lack tried to finish the conversation with that, but Arthur wasn't satisfied.

"I said, go on." The two exchanged glances, they sighed and then they told him. Arthur heard them, as he did the rage inside of him grew.

He stared at the boy, who was still present. "Blue, go check on Eve."

"Come on, boss. I'm one of the crew."

"Blue!" His father said as he stared at his son. The boy sighed and got up, he walked towards the exit, when his father took the sword from him.

The boy kept going until he reached the same room his boss had come from. Inside he saw miss Eve, sleeping.

She was laid on her belly with her back bare. The boy sat near her and stared at her back, he frowned at her wound. Miss Eve was a nice person, she didn't deserve to be hurt like this… If he was stronger, bigger, he would beat the lot who dared harm her!

Blue looked back at her face when he did the boy almost shouted, her eyes were open. "You're awake!" He exclaimed, happiness evident in his voice as his lips curled into a huge smile.

She opened her eyes to the soft light of the fire, there was something in it that called to her, but... she couldn't move. As she heard a voice Eve stared at the person for a moment, her vision blurry, she couldn't quite know who it was, but there was some familiarity to them.

She analysed the person's structure, he was small, a child perhaps...? It took her a moment but after a while, she recognized him. "… Blue?"

"Yeah! It's me. How you feeling?"

She tried to get up, but quickly regretted it when the crust in her back pulled on her skin. '_Good mother of i"#aJ! Yup, that hurts_!'

"Great! Like a fluffy cloud!" She said sarcastically as she dug her nails in the blankets.

Blue smiled and got up. "I'm gonna get the Boss."

Eve barely had time to say anything as she saw how the boy rushed out. She sighed.

Her throat was dry, she looked up to see some water on the shelf above her bed. She tried to reach for it but once again she regretted her decisions. "Hiss! Augh… Son of a bastard! I hate getting hurt."

She decided she wasn't that thirsty but as she stared at the fire in the centre of the room, as she felt the weight and heaviness of the blankets, the heat made her want MORE water! Evelyn's eyes twitched as she glared at the jar of water, she weighed her choices, and, unfortunately, death by thirst didn't ring well in her brain.

Eve sighed and tried again. She pushed herself up, her weight on her arms as she tried to get into a plank-like position, pangs of pain shot from her back as she did so... but she was almost there, holding her weight in her right hand, she reached for the water, she could almost touch the glass.

Rushed footsteps reached her hears, turning her attention to the place where she found Arthur's figure, he stared at her, their eyes locked...

In long, clumsy, rushed steps he was by her side and before Eve could say anything, he kissed her.

When they parted he allowed her to sink back into the bed, he sat next to her as he caressed her cheek and stared into her eyes.

Eve looked at him confused and with a masked expression, she asked. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to."

She moved her hand, ignoring the pain and removed his, that had remained on her cheek. "… Why, Arthur?"

He looked into her eyes and reached down to kiss her forehead. "Because I love you, Evelyn."

Her heart swelled at the words and her eyes opened wide. She waited for her heart to calm before she buried her face in the pillow and said. "You have a strange way of showing it."

Arthur gazed at her wounds and frowned. "Evie… I didn't mean what I said. I was scared and hurt, and said some things I shouldn't have, just so I could hurt you."

Eve stared at him and bit her lower lip. "Why were you scared?"

"I don't want to lose you, love. I thought we would always be together, that you felt the same way as I did, I told you everything, Evelyn… my day, my dreams and nightmares. But you didn't tell me the one thing you should have told me."

"I tried to tell you. Tried to say we couldn't but… you confessed to me and when I said I felt the same you kissed me and it all… didn't matter anymore."

'_Wait a minute_.' He blinked at her words. "Are you telling me, you tried to tell me about this when we first kissed?" Eve nodded and his jaw opened wide and the rest of her phrase came to mind, he raised an eyebrow. "It didn't matter anymore?"

She raised her hand from the bed, hissing as her back arched, and placed it on Arthur's face. "I'm sorry I hid the truth from you, Arthur. I had no idea why I was brought into this world, nor if I could go back. We started as friends, but my feelings for you grew, so when you said you liked me, I decided I didn't care anymore, as our relationship grew, I decided I wanted to stay." Eve took a deep breath and fought the tears that risked falling. "I love you, Arthur."

"Evelyn…" He held her face in his hands, he saw how her eyes shined with tears, and he kissed her gently. "I never regretted meeting you, you changed my life. I LOVE you, Evelyn Fawkes." He reached down to kiss her again when a hand stopped him, Arthur looked at her confused. She slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For making me cry!" She hit him again. "For pissing me off!" Eve then held his shirt and pulled him down, her lips powered over his and she kissed him, passionately.

Arthur was shocked, but he kissed her back. When his hands reached for her back and Eve whimpered, he stopped. "Sorry, I'm sorry, love!"

She smiled and kissed him lightly on the chin. "Hand me some water. I'm thirsty." She lumped down onto his chest, exhausted and with an aching back.

He shifted slightly and trying not to harm he reached for the water and he drank it. Eve raised her eyebrow and looked at him. "What are you-?"

His lips crashed with hers and he pried her mouth open, liquid passed from him to her. Eve's eyes widened as Arthur 'gave' her some water. When the water was gone his tongue played with hers. When they parted Eve was stunned.

"That's… new." Arthur smirked and shifted so that Eve was resting comfortably on top of him.

"Happy to please." He kissed her head and pulled the covers over her, taking care not to harm her.

She rolled her eyes at his smugness and placed her head above his chest, sighing contently.

The King laced his hand in her hair and sighed content as he enjoyed their closeness. As they laid there a certain memory came to mind, Arthur looked down at his lover and frowned. "Evelyn?"

"Hmm?" She didn't look at him, sleep was starting to take over her.

"You don't have… anyone else, in your world… do you?"

She stared dumbstruck at him before she began laughing out loud. '_What an idiot!_'

* * *

**AN**: New chapter! Woho! Not much to say, except hope you're all enjoying my little story. (=w=) well then, next chapter will come roughly in... two weeks? Yeah, two weeks sounds right xD

Until then, see you all! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

He stood next to his friends and stared as his... well, he guessed they were his 'new' friends in some way.

He leaned back, sword in hand and smiled as he began the introductions and then he started to explain why their plan, was stupid and pointless.

Needless for say, some names were said, some feelings were insulted and then after everything was crystal clear they spoke about dinner and came up with a new plan.

Finally, with the pep talk and bashing finished, Arthur returned to Eve's side.

Her wounds still kept her bedridden and he was starting to worry... she slept most of the time, only waking to eat, drink and speak to him.

Arthur watched her for a moment as she slept before he sat by her side and brushed her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open, she yawned and gave him a sleepy smile. "How did it go?" She asked slowly.

He smiled and kissed her nose. "I was charming." He kissed her eyes. "Roguishly handsome." He kissed the side of her lips. "And VERY sexy."

Eve smirked and shifted slightly as the born King laid next to her. "Hmm… too bad I couldn't see you, then."

The born king smirked as he leaned in to kiss her lips. "Don't worry I can show you."

Eve laughed and lightly tapped his cheek. "I'm sure you will, but not now. I'm sleepy."

He nodded and snuggled closer to her, the woman blinked her eyes as he did so, for a moment, just one split second, she could have sworn she saw dog years on her lovers head... she really needed to get some sleep.

* * *

Eve brushed his hair away from his forehead to see how the wounds were doing, he reached for her hands and brought them to his lips.

"I'm fine, love." His eyes stopped on her. "What about you?"

Eve shrugged her shoulders, groaning when the crusts from her wound cracked beneath the bandages.

"Sick of laying down."

He stared at her and got up from the bed. "Turn around let me see them."

Eve sighed and complied as she turned her back to him and removed her hair out of the way.

Arthur gently pulled her shirt over and removed the bandages, as he did Eve shivered as some of the crusts were stuck to the ligatures.

He accessed the wounds and was glad to see she was getting better, but her healing was too slow. His wounds had, almost, healed in the space of a week.

According to the Mage, the reason why he healed so quickly was due to Eve.

Eve shivered, and Arthur stared at her, worried. "Did it hurt?"

"No, cold." He smiled.

"A Phoenix who can't use fire."

"Come at me, let's see if I can't burn you." Eve gave him a look, making Arthur laugh and kiss her shoulder. "I wouldn't dare, love."

He was gentle as he re-did her bandages, his gaze turning into a frown as he stared at her deformed back. When he finished, he leaned his head against her shoulder and sighed.

"Arthur?"

"I'm sorry... you got hurt because you protected me..." At the tone, Eve turned around and flicked his forehead. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I don't like to see you worrying, it pisses me off!"

He stared at her, astonished before his laughter filled the air. Arthur pulled Eve into an embrace and kissed the side of her forehead. "You're a strange woman, Evelyn."

"Says the man who removed sword from stone."

"At least I'm not a mythical legend."

Her eyes shined as she easily pushed him onto the bed and straddled his hips.

Arthur grin never left his lips, he REALLY liked that position. His hands quickly flew to her legs, climbing to her waist.

Eve leaned down smiling and gently nibbled on his chin before focusing on his lips. When Arthur tried to do more, she pushed him off and smirked, a twinkle of mischief on her lips.

"In my world, you ARE a mythical legend."

Arthur chuckled and pulled her to him, again, their lips and bodies joining...

* * *

"So, how are things going?" He asked as he broke a piece of bread and ate it.

The men grabbed some of the dishes and followed his example. "We've interrupted their slave supplies." Wet Stick answered as he drank from his mug.

"Excellent, more ideas?"

"I know!" Goose fat poured himself a cup and leaned back with a smirk. "We could take his woman, it always seems to rile you up when someone tries to take your woman."

There was laughter among the men, as they said a few more things about his lover.

Arthur leaned back and smiled, he was the only one who could see Eve lurking behind them. He locked eyes with her and crossed his arms over his chest as he waited.

Eve's eyes shined as she waited for the right moment, which was when Goose fat tried to reach for the bread... Without blinking she took her knife and jammed it, right between his fingers.

"The FUCK!"

The man jumped back, terrified as he stared at the woman who smiled sweetly. She removed the knife, twirled it in her fingers and reached for the bread.

Arthur smiled as Eve walked towards him.

"I don't think you know my woman that well, mate." He extended his hand to hold hers, pulling her in and placing a peck on her lips before Eve walked to the girls.

He turned back to the men who were shocked. "My girl won't go without a fight. Vortigern himself said so." He got up and began walking around them. "Now, come on! Give me ideas."

"Burn down his favourite palace." Clara stated as she sat next to Eve.

"How you gonna do that, then?" Wet Stick said as he stared at his lover.

Clara smiled and looked at Eve. "Well, WE know the man who supplies brandy to the palace."

Eve tilted her head to the side as she stared at her friend. "Do we?"

"Yes, he brought ale to the inn, he was new." Clara pointed out with a look that left the men completely befooled.

It took her but a second to remember who they were talking about. "Oh! That cutey! I'll go!"

Arthur's eyebrow quirked as he looked at her. "C-cutey!?"

Sylvia giggled, a blush on her cheeks as she quickly caught on to the other women. "You were VERY nice to him miss Eve, he would always ask for you when he made his delivery."

"He was such a cutey, when he gave me those flowers."

The born king's eye twitched, and a forced grin appeared on his lips as he looked at his lover, a wave of jealousy filling his gut. "Did he, now."

"Don't worry we'll contact him." Clara got up, followed by Eve, who ignored the King's glare, and Sylvia.

"I wonder if he still, does that thing with his hands." Eve laced her arm with Clara and eagerly pulled her out of the room.

Arthur stared at her with annoyance and before they could disappear, he screamed at her. "Don't you cheat on me."

"I don't make promises! He's REALLY cute!" She screamed back, and the room filled with laughter as Arthur frowned.

Clara stared at Eve with a knowing smile and bumped her elbow into her ribs.

"Stop teasing him."

Eve threw her tongue at her and smiled. "But he's so cute when he's jealous."

Sylvia and Clara shook their heads as they walked through the tunnels and laughed.

* * *

**AN**: Hello guys, here it is new chapter :3 I'm glad you are all enjoying this story, now since I haven't done this in a while I would like to remember you; I don't own King Arthur: Legend of the Sword, this is a fanfiction, purely made for mine and your amusement, now with that said...

Enjoy, and I'll see you in another two weeks ;)


	13. Chapter 13

It took them no time finding James, he wasn't hard to find being that big and strong. She approached him with a smile and waved her hand as she called him.

"James."

His dark eyes shifted her way and a happy smile appeared on his lips.

"Miss Evelyn!" He exclaimed as he placed the crates down and rushed her way, like a puppy happy to see his master, but as he approached her, suddenly James stopped and his expression turned to one of uneasiness.

It took her only a moment to understand why. Eve turned her head to the place James was looking and her eyes widened at Arthur who was right next to her. '_When did he get here_?'

Arthur Pendragon stood next to his woman, shoulders tense, arms crossed above his chest and with the scariest, most threatening face he could manage as he glared at the boy. '_She's mine_!'

Eve repressed the need to laugh, she wished she had a popcorn!

"M-Miss Evelyn?" James said cautiously as he stared from her to Arthur.

She sighed and punched Arthur in his arm. "Stop glaring at him! You're making James uncomfortable."

"OH?! Am I now?" The born king lips turned into a smile, a dangerous smile that only made the boy before them shiver in fear. He wasn't jealous, not one bit, he didn't care if Eve was being kind to this BOY, he didn't care that the guy dared to look at his woman with adoring eyes and he most certainly didn't want to plunder his sword in his chest!

Eve's gaze hardened as she felt the bloodlust oozing from her lover, she hit him again, this time meaning it. "Arthur! Stop that! Or I'll send you back to Bedivere!" She pointed towards the place where Bedivere and the other boys stood watching and laughing.

"What? Why!?" The born king grunted and held the place she had elbowed him, he stared at her and received a glare strong enough to murder an entire country.

"Because you're acting like a child. Now, shut it!"

Arthur gulped, sent one last glare towards James and took a few steps away from them. He didn't return to the lads, but he didn't leave completely.

Eve sighed and turned back to James a kind smile on her lips. "I'm sorry about him, but James, I need a favour."

* * *

They sat in the rooftops and watched as the palace burned to the ground. Back Lag lifted the cup in his hand and wetted his lips with the drink.

"What a waste of brandy."

Arthur stared at the burning palace and smiled. "But doesn't it make the palace burn well?"

Eve watched the fire with a strange intensity in her eyes, she could feel the flames burning down the wood and engulfing the rooms. Like it was meant to burn down.

She felt a tingle in her left arm, where her marking was, and she stared at it. Suddenly a hand found hers and laced their fingers.

Arthur had watched her, he got worried whenever Eve stared at her hand. He wasn't sure why? Maybe because the tattoo in her arm was actually proof, she was a Phoenix… proof that she wasn't from his world, it made him feel uneasy… like the mark would take her away from him.

"What are you doing?" She asked him as he didn't stop staring at her arm.

"Wondering if you've ever cheated on me with that boy."

Eve laughed at him and a seductive smile appeared on her lips as she took a step closer.

"And what if I have?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow and smiled as well, he knew she was playing with him. "Then I'll have to punish you."

"Mm…" She placed her hands on the lapels of his jacket and tugged him down, to the height of her lips. "I wonder if you can."

Arthur's smile widened as he angled his head to place a kiss on his woman's lips, however, when he tried to do so, Eve released him and took a step back.

"Oi!" He shouted.

Her hair dangled from side to side as she swayed her hips, in a seductive way, and walked away from him. She knew Arthur would follow her, he always did, it was a game and he was ALWAYS willing to play, just as long as he could get her.

Eve's lips curled into a smile as she heard his footsteps, oh, how she loved to tease him…

* * *

He frowned as he saw her smiling at the boy again. He couldn't help it! It was instinct, he knew the kid, James had feelings for her. Arthur could see it the way the boy smiled.

He resisted the urge to walk towards them, grab Eve and leave, he knew that would only anger her, and Eve was scary when she was angry… Instead, he watched them.

She was, just, thanking him for helping them. That was just her handing the kid the money, and that was just a light pat on the arm, nothing more!

But then she leaned forward and placed a peck on the kid's cheek, she laughed and at his reaction and walked away.

Arthur's possessiveness was getting the best of him. But he endured… at least until they were alone…

He pushed her against the wall, the minute they stepped into their 'room' sealed her lips with his, he was rough and possessive, but he didn't hurt her, he would never hurt her. When they both needed air, he stopped and placed his forehead against hers, breathing heavily and glaring at her.

Eve smiled. "You're cute when you're jealous."

He frowned. "I am not JEALOUS! That kid was flirting with you!"

"No, no, **I** was flirting with him, not the other way around."

His eye twitched and he pushed his body against hers, pinning her in place, her smooth curves fitted perfectly against his hard muscles. Her breasts pressed against his chest sent a wave of pleasure to his nether areas, and he knew she could also feel it against her soft belly. Even so, Eve didn't seem bothered by any of it. "Don't push my patience Evelyn, you know from experience that I bite!"

Her lips curled into a smirk as her arms snaked around his neck pulling herself upwards to meet his lips.

As her body moved in his embrace Arthur grunted. He watched as she stopped mere inches away, how she licked her lower lips and angled her head, how she looked from beneath her eyelashes in a sultry way, how she smirked as she whispered against his lips in a husky voice. "I like when you bite."

Those words snapped the remaining of his control and he cursed and thanked the heavens for placing her in his life.

* * *

**AN**: Yosh! One more down. Thank you for liking the story so far, I always like it when I see someone new follows or favourites my stories :)

Okay, my cookies next chapter will be coming in fairly another two weeks and I must warn you! There will be some loving if you know what I mean *wink, wink* I'll put a warning to those who are not interested so that you may skip it.

Until then see you soon! Kisses and hugs!


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: WARNING! As I said in the previous chapter, this entire chapter will be about our couple on a more intimate level. If you do not like to read about this, please, just pass this chapter all over, and wait for my next one.**

**AGAIN, this chapter contains nudity and sexual content, if you don't like it, please don't read!**

* * *

She pushed the covers away from her body and stretched her back. Carefully, so to not awake the man sleeping next to her, she got up, and walked to the cleaning area, where she found a wooden bathtub. Eve filled it with some lukewarm water and sat next to it holding a cloth and soap.

She removed her shirt and sat on the small bench as she cleaned her arms Eve cringed when she saw the dirt, she didn't even want to think about the state of her hair.

As she was about to pass for her back a hand grabbed hers, and a warm body leaned against hers. Eve smiled when a pair of lips nibbled on her neck.

His hands grabbed the cloth and threw it to the side of the room, callouses hands stopped on her waist and forced her to turn.

Eve smiled as she came face to face with Arthur, he smiled back and kissed her.

As he did his hands wondered over her, naked, upper body. From her waist to her back, Arthur traced the sensitive skin of her scar marks, making Eve shiver. He still felt bad for her scars, she had gotten them to protect him… but he knew Eve wasn't bothered by them, she was proud of them.

"You're up early." She purred when they parted for air.

"Hmm… felt you leave the bed."

"And decided to follow me?" She said with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous glint in her eyes, as her hands reached beneath his shirt, scratching his abs.

"Decided to help out. I'm a benevolent person, you see." He smirked his own hands reaching for her backside until Eve stopped him.

"Great! You can help me wash my hair and back."

He blinked and pouted when she placed a soap bar and cloth in his hands, he watched as Eve walked towards the water basin and his eyes widened when she removed the rest of her clothes and looked at him with that smile. "You better take your clothes off… Wouldn't want you getting… wet."

Arthur smiled and quickly removed his own clothes, joining her as she sat near the basin.

Eve sat on the ground and released her long hair, pulling it to the side, it was a little chilly just like that. A shiver ran down her spin when Arthur's warm hands grabbed her breasts. Eve slapped them, and the man pouted. "What?"

"Soap." He sighed and reached for the soap he had discarded. He wetted his hands and scrubbed the soap until bobbles came from it, then Arthur returned his attention to Eve. "Back first."

He pouted but obliged. His warm hands scrubbed her back being careful with the scars. "Do they hurt, love?" He asked when he saw her shivering.

"No, just sensitive." Arthur reached over and kissed her shoulder. When his hands finished with the back they lingered to the front. He slowly climbed her sides till he found her breasts. "Ah!"

He massaged them, gently, his fingers teased her erect nipples. Arthur smirked when Eve leaned against his bare chest, he could feel her heart jumping, it equaled his own.

With one hand he descends, down her stomach, lower, towards her womanhood, but as he tried to go lower, Eve grabbed his hand. "Not yet." She turned and smirked.

Her hands laced around his neck and she pressed her wet, soapy chest over his. Arthur shivered when his hard muscle hit her lean stomach. Eve smirk widened. "Your turn."

She moved against him, her breasts brushing against his chest, he could feel her erect mounts scratching his skin. He grunted each time Eve brushed herself against his erection. "Eve… God!"

Eve scratched the nape of his neck and kissed him, gently. Her lips parted, and she allowed his tongue in.

His hands massaged her wet slippery back, lowering to her backside, he groped and massaged it. They remained like that for a moment, until she parted and removed herself from his lap. Arthur complained and secured his woman in place.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a husked voice.

"Rinse the soap."

He smirked. "Leave that to me, love." He placed his arms under her knees and pulled her to his embrace, while he got up.

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

He stared at her and then at the basin of water that laid before them, a glint present in his eyes. "Rinsing the soap." He smiled and approached the water stepping inside the basing.

Her eyes widened as she realized what he wanted to do, she held him tightly. "Don't you dare!"

It was too late. Arthur threw himself into the water with Eve in his arms. "Cold!" The water was freezing when it came in contact with her skin, Eve yelped and held him closer, trying to keep his warmth.

"You wanted to rinse." Arthur laughed.

"With a cloth! The water is cold, now!"

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "I'll warm you up." He smiled as he saw her pout turn into a blush.

"You just wanna have sex!" She said annoyed, her lips trembled a little as well as her body.

Arthur stared at her, he kissed her with such intensity that Eve would have fallen if they weren't already sitting/laying in the basin. When the born King finished she was breathless.

His blue eyes looked at the woman in his arms. From her flushed expression to her perfect body and he felt… complete. Arthur brushed some wet strands from her cheek.

"I never had sex with you, Evelyn."

Eve blinked at him confused. "Do I need to have the talk with you? I assumed living in a brothel did the trick, but… You know what sex is, right?"

He pouted and with his hand reached for her womanhood, making Eve yelp at the sudden sensation. His lips curled up. "Does this answer your question?" She couldn't answer him as he teased her more.

The man stopped, and Eve sighed, recovering her breath she sent him a glare.

Arthur smiled and kissed her nose. "What I meant… is I never considered what we do SEX." His eyes shinned as he glanced into fiery gaze. "I make LOVE to you, Evie…"

Eve was surprised by Arthur's words, her expression melted into one of pure happiness and she kissed him.

Arthur kissed her back, his hands tangled on the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. When they parted he nibbled on her chin, then slowly shifted to her neck, while he did so Eve ran her hands on his back, scratching his skin. He loved when she did that.

His lips descended to her breast, as his hands held her back. Eve angled herself, giving him good access. Arthur smirked and did just that. He held her right nipple in his mouth and played with the other in his hand.

Eve threw her head backwards, releasing a moan, when her partner bit lightly on her erect mounts. When he was satisfied with his job, Arthur gave the same attention and pleasure to the other nipple.

When he finished he smirked at her pleasured expression. "Enjoying yourself?" Her flaming eyes stared right at him and she mirrored his smile, Eve angled her hips and rubbed herself on his erection, causing the man to grunt.

She looked pleased with herself. "So are you."

Arthur's smile turned predator. "You're going to regret that."

Eve's smile grew, she leaned towards him until her breasts were pressing against his chest, she angled her hips upward, her wetness brushing his tip. She pulled his hair down, forcing Arthur to raise his chin and expose his neck, which Eve, happily kissed, nibbled and sucked. When she was satisfied with the marks she whispered into his ear in a seductive voice. "Prove it."

Arthur's hands descended to her hips and held her in place. His eyes locked with hers for just a second before he forced her down.

Eve held him closer to her, as his long member penetrated her walls, reaching deeply inside her. She held back a scream, still remembering the place they were in, and the echoes it created.

When he was completely inside her Arthur took a moment to rest, before raising her back up and bringing her down, again and again.

The water in the basin began to overflow, with their movements. The two lovers kissed each other, his tongue invaded her mouth in the same rhythm as he entered her.

Rational thinking had long abandoned the two, all that mattered was the act, the pleasure and the partner.

Each thrust into her was met with a movement from Eve, reaching deeper and deeper to her core. Arthur could feel her walls clenching his member and he knew she was close, just as he was.

He picked up his pace until finally her walls clenched him, in the most delicious way, her body trembled in his arms and Eve came. As she orgasmed so did he, releasing his load deeply into her.

Eve fell into his chest completely exhausted.

Arthur rested his back on the basin, where there was almost no more water. The two were breathless and tired, but VERY happy.

He was the first to speak. "I think we should bathe together more often."

Her heartfelt laughter resonated into his chest, Eve rested her hands on his shoulder and looked at her lover. "I think you're right, however…" She looked at the soaking ground and then at him. "Maybe we should TRY to not make such a mess."

"But that's the only way I know, love." His smirk made her laugh, and Eve kissed his lips for it.

"You're going to be a handful, your majesty."

"Only for you."

"Hmm…" Eve shifted herself in his lap, making Arthur hiss with pleasure as they were STILL connected. Her lips curled into a smile when she felt him harden inside her. "I can FEEL that."

He smirked and grabbed her bottom, getting up and dripping wet. "This time let's make LESS a mess."

Eve laughed and joined her lips with his, for round two.

* * *

AN: Augh... okay so, you guys must be wondering if I was murdered or something less dramatic, yeah... I'm sorry for the delay you guys... but there's a reason! And I shall explain!

You see, when I finish a chapter I wait a few days before I publish it, so that I can re-read and consider if I should add something here or there... and I HAD the chapter ready to go in my account and I THOUGHT I'd published it! But it didn't upload! Kudos to the internet! Yay...

So, anyway I came here to read the last chapter and situate myself when it wasn't published! It was STILL in the DocManager...

*pause here for facepalm moment*

Ah... again, sorry you guys... here you have (I'm double-checking!), I hope you enjoyed it.

As for the next chapter I can't promise an accurate time (for real this time), I have written some of it, but I decided I wanted to go for another direction that originally so because of that I'm still writing it, and deleting and writing, the circle never ends! Hehe... So please be a little patient this time.


	15. Chapter 15

She glared as the ice hit her face, her eyes on the mage who didn't look impressed.

"Again."

"You've been saying that for hours! It's freezing can't we go inside?" Eve complained as she held her trembling body. She wasn't even sure if she could move at this point.

The two of them were currently on the river, the mage by the shore holding a snowball and Eve inside the freezing water, glaring at the woman.

"You have to learn to control your fire."

"How am I supposed to do that in FREEZING water!"

"Phoenixes have fire inside them. They can melt even the thickest iceberg. You must always keep your fire burning, once you do, the cold won't be a problem."

'_Yeah! Well, I'm not Elsa! The cold DOES bother me_!' Eve swore she would slap whoever came up with that load of crap. Another snowball hit her in the face, sending shivers down her spine. Eve growled annoyed. "Augh! Has anyone told you, you're annoying!"

"Your King. Now…" She raised her hand. "Again." And resumed with using her powers to throw more snowballs at Eve, who spent the rest of the evening cursing and swearing as she tried to call her so-called 'fire'…

When the sky was dark and the moon was out the two returned to base camp.

At the sight of a soaking, shivering Eve, Arthur, was quick to place a fur coat around her shoulders.

"Christ! What the hell happened? You're freezing, love!"

Eve only trembled and pulled the coat closer to her body.

"She still can't use her own fire. We must train some more, tomorrow."

Evelyn glared at the mage and the embers in the fireplace roared stronger and out of control, startling the people who sat around it.

Arthur gazed from the fire to Eve, to the mage and back to Eve. "Did you do that?"

The mage smirked as she turned her back to them. "Good, maybe we'll see improvement tomorrow."

As she left, the rest of the gang decided to leave the two alone. Arthur brought his lover closer to the fire, pulling her into his lap.

Eve sighed as she closed her eyes, snuggling closer to Arthur while muttering. "I hate her!"

The King-to-be chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I know."

* * *

He growled and pushed all the documents and trinkets from the table, his gaze fixating in one spot as he tried to recover his bearings.

Mercia stared at him with fear in his eyes. "My King?"

Vortigern raised his hand to silence the Earl and glared at him. "How hard can it be, to capture a ruffian and his gang of hooligans!"

The man flinched, slightly, and moved uncomfortably in his spot as the king's eyes fell on him. "We're trying our best, sire."

"TRY HARDER!" He banged his hand on the table severing it in half.

For a moment no one spoke or moved. Vortigern breathed heavily as he stared at his broken desk, his hands trembled with energy. His lips quirked up as he realized, satisfied, that his powers were growing. '_But it is not enough_.' He thought.

His gaze lifted back to his right man, his breathing returning to normal as he calmed down.

"Perhaps, Mercia. We should use other means to capture them."

"Such has, your majesty?"

His smile widened as he walked towards the man. "Where's Maggie, right now?"

* * *

He walked down the stairs to the underground chamber and stood before the bell, ringing it three times.

The waters rattled and from it, the Three Gorgons emerged.

"What may we help you with, My lord." The main head asked as she smiled at him.

He shifted uncomfortably as the other two touched his legs.

"Tell me how to defeat the woman."

Her lips parted revealing a set of sharp pointy teeth. "That won't come cheap for you, my leash."

Vortigern clenched his hands and eased his breathing. "I'll pay anything."

"Very well…"

* * *

Oddly enough she got used to her training. The river's water wasn't as cold as it used to be, but she still couldn't create fire like the mage wanted her to… the best she could do was evaporate the snowballs, with her hands.

"Good. It is something." The mage said as she threw a towel to Eve.

The woman sighed happily and walked towards her. While drying her wet body she decided to talk with the mage.

"How did Vortirgen become so strong?"

The mage stared at her for a moment and then she looked back to the forest.

"He was sent by his father to my people… an attempt to bring both our peoples together."

"But… I saw the dark tower, the bones of the dead…" She still recalled the cold shiver that went down her spine as they climbed through the broken bones of her people. The sound of them giving in to her weight still gave her chills…

"That was Mordred's doing… he killed the Mage King and took his staff, he then murdered thousands just to get more power…"

"The staff… it's Excalibur?"

"Yes, Merlin stole back the staff and re-forged it, in the tower."

"So… the tower is good? Bad?"

The mage shrugged. "It depends on how you see it… and who uses it."

Eve hummed as she looked at the river, she thought for a while, this world was different than the stories she heard… the only similarity she could recall was the sword…

"Uther defeated Mordred, didn't he?"

"Yes."

Eve smiled one less threat for Arthur. But something didn't seem right, if Mordred was dead where did the King get his powers from? She voiced her thoughts.

"Then… how did Vortirgen get his power? There was no tower then, how did he defeat Arthur's father?" The mage clenched her dress and Eve saw how her shoulders tensed. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

She looked at Eve with anxiety and fear, she hesitated for a bit before she spoke.

"There are monsters beneath the castle…"

"Monsters? What kind of monsters?"

"Ancient terrible beings, they were sealed there… but the Mad king awoke them, for his power…"

"Why didn't Merlin stop them? Or your people?"

The mage shook her head. "They are experts in dark ancient magic, we were not… enough…" Her eyes then fell on Eve. "But you are."

"_Moi_?" She said amused. "How can I possibly do something that not even Merlin could!?"

"You're a Phoenix. A being of light, bearer of the flame of life."

"You've been saying that from the beginning, but I can't even control it!"

"You will! This is why we are training!"

Eve blinked as she stared astonished at the shining eyes of the mage. The girl truly believed she could slay the monster. She found this very amusing.

"I'm not a knight, Mage, I'm pretty good in a fight but I'm not a knight on his quest to slay a dragon…" She stopped for a moment and stared at the mage. "Are there Dragon's in this world?"

The woman blinked slightly confused with her sudden question. "Yes?" She tilted her head to the side and watched as Eve's eyes brightened and a smile etched on her lips.

"Really! Oh my god! I want one! Can I have one?! Will you give me one if I defeat the monsters!?"

The Mage was astonished, what kind of madman would want to keep a dragon as a pet?!

* * *

**AN**: I want one!

Hello, hello! And Happy New Year to you all my sweets! I give you the first chapter of the year!

I don't have much to say honestly, so I'll just say the usual, you know, for the new year.

I don't own Arthur any rights go to the lovely persons who made the movie. I do own Evelyn, that girl is mine! Even before Arthur had sex with her! She was MINE! (Getting a little possessive here... moving on...)

I'm writing the next chapter already, we're returning to the course of the movie again xD (We never left but you get it) If I don't publish it by the end of this week it will, probably, come up next week.

See you then!


	16. Chapter 16

The streets were a complete mess, people were screaming and attacking the soldiers, it was a revolution. Eve watched with a frown on her face, things were getting out of hand… with a swift jump, she reached the lower roof, following to the other one. She stared down at the street, waiting for the guards to pass her by before descended.

On the streets she blended with the few people, cutting in the tight alleyways and guarding every corner as she headed to the safe house, she knew Arthur would be at.

When she entered through the door, the men raised their swords and she whistled. "Easy gentleman, I only bite Arthur."

"Very funny." He rolled his eyes and got up from his seat, as he approached her a small smile lurked on his lips. "How is it out there?"

"Chaos. The people are rising against the blacklegs and being slaughtered for it." She pulled the hood from her head and looked at the born king with a frown. "You lot are the WORSE stealth team I've ever seen. The minute you realized it was a trap you should have left. But NO, you decided to shoot the bloody Earl!" She looked at Goose Fat. "I understand the need for revenge, but the second you released the first arrow you should have ditched your weapons and walked UNHARMED, without calling UNNECESSARY attention to yourselves. But, NO, you decide to play Kill Moving Target, calling MORE attention to your location!"

"You seemed knowledgeable in the area." Bedivere said surprised.

"In my world, I'm Special Forces. Which is a fancy word for 'The Best'. I've done MORE stealth missions than any of you." Eve sighed and threw her arms in the air. "Bunch of amateurs!"

She walked to the other room, the born king followed her in, closing the door behind him. Arthur grabbed Eve's shoulders and squeezed them, pleading her to look his way. "Don't be upset."

"You should have brought me along." She said annoyed, shrugging from his touch. "I'm not a maiden you need to protect Arthur! I'm a soldier! Fuck, I'm a freaking mythical BIRD!"

He lowered his gaze and sighed. "I know."

"Then why do you keep doing it!? I could have helped! I told you I'm a snipper! Instead, you left me behind! You even brought the MAGE!" His blue eyes glanced into hers and Eve saw the answer, even if she didn't like it. He loved her, he wanted to keep her save. The woman sighed and pressed the bridge of her nose. "Arthur… I know you love me. I love you too. But you can't always protect me, you can't ALWAYS be there. Sometimes you need to learn to let go."

He frowned at her words, they were like a prophecy to the future that awaited them. Ever since he found out Eve was from another world, he did EVERYTHING to keep her from harm's way. Every time he woke up, the first thing he did was check if she was next to him. When she wasn't the Mage's words echoed in his mind, like a curse. '_Once her job is complete, she'll be returned to where she belongs_.'

Arthur swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and took a step forward. His hand reached for her, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb. His eyes burning with anxiety.

Eve sighed and hugged him, placing her head above his heart. "We already talked about this, I won't leave you, Arthur… not willingly."

He pressed her against him, unwilling to let go.

They remained like that for a while, once he'd calmed his anxiety and fears Arthur sighed into her hair and spoke. "Were you able to find Blue and Back Lack?"

Eve took a while to answer. When she did she shook her head. "Too many people. I couldn't find them even if I wanted…"

He sighed and released her. His feet moving towards the edge of the bed, that was in the room, Arthur sat and rubbed his face. "I shouldn't have let them go…"

Evelyn stared at him, how tired and scared he was. She reached for him, placed her hands on his shoulder and caressed his chin upwards to look at her. "They'll be fine… Blue is a big boy."

"What about Lack?" He asked.

"I stand by my words." That got a peal of laughter from him, she smiled. "How are you?"

Arthur brought his arms around her, pulling her closer. His head rested above her breasts, he closed his eyes and listened to her heartbeat. "Tired…" He mumbled.

Eve smiled and laced her fingers into his hair. "I saw you use the sword…"

He opened his eyes, slightly. "I had no control. It controlled me."

Eve combed his hair gently and kissed the top of his head. "You'll get there."

Arthur didn't answer her, he simply pulled her closer.

* * *

She caressed Blue's head gently and watched as the tears still fell down his cheek, damping the bedcovers. The poor kid had cried himself to sleep…

Her eyes lifted towards Arthur, who was oddly quiet.

He lost his friend. A person that had been with him since his youth, who helped him in his adventures…

Eve knew what that felt like, to lose someone close to you. She had no family, but she had comrades, people who fought by her side, people she entrusted her life to, THEY had been her family and friends. And most of them had lost their lives on the job. She'd lost count on how many funerals she went to.

It was a normal thing in her line of business… One day, one mistake, one slip, one life was all it took.

Arthur raised from his seat and grabbed the sword. "Arthur?"

"I can't do this." He rushed out.

She didn't follow him, nor try to stop him… she wasn't sure why? But something inside her told her to stay put. She turned her back to the entrance, pulled the covers over the boy and closed her eyes.

* * *

**AN:** Next chapter will come in two weeks, enjoy :D


	17. Chapter 17

He dove into the waters and looked at the visions the nymph showed him.

Destruction, death, chaos ruled his kingdom all his friend's dead and the woman he loved, slaughtered, her blood plastered on the altar of the tower…

He looked away, the nymph swam to him and raised his chin. As she looked into his eyes, she spoke her final guidance.

_"When the time comes you must choose the Mage._" She placed the sword in his hand and forced him to ascend, to the surface. "_No matter how much you love her, you must let her go… she will have her own battle to fight_…"

Arthur opened his eyes and coughed, he was back on the muddy fields, his hand clenching something beneath the mud. The king exhaled and surely as he lifted his hand the sword appeared…

* * *

_It was cold and wet…_

_Something wriggled itself around her arms, legs, torso and pulled her down. Into the cold and the darkness…_

_'I'm dying…' She thought as her strength began to leave her. Deep inside her, on the deepest corner of her soul she felt something going out…_

_She heard a laughter and clashing… someone was fighting, struggling to live. She knew she had to fight as well, but… it was so cold… Then, a voice echoed in her ear…_

* * *

She opened her eyes and looked around puzzled. As she raised her hand to press her forehead, she noticed the bruises on her wrist. Eve touched her wrist and brushed the strange markings that had appeared on her skin. "What is this?" She whispered softly.

She remained on her spot until something strange caught her attention. She felt an itch in her arm, as she glanced at her tattoo Eve noticed the colors were slightly brighter that usual…

Then she heard it, or better yet she didn't… the entire cave system was silent, dead silent…

Eve pushed away the blankets that covered her legs and sat by the edge of the bed. She closed her eyes and strained her ears to listen more carefully. Not all was silent, there was… a sound? Rhythmic and constant, almost like… '_Marching steps, metal and chainmail_.' Instantly she got on her feet, waking Blue in the process.

"Eve?" The boy hushed as he rubbed his swollen eyes.

"Shh." Raising a finger to her lips Eve shushed the boy, and silently she tiptoed towards her weapons and the entranced of the room.

Blue watched her in silence, his heart beginning to fill with fear as he saw her hiding her knife.

It didn't take long for the screams to echo throughout the cave system.

"Shit!" With a curse on her lips, Eve rushed for Blue and pulled him out of bed. The boy looked terrified, but she didn't have time to calm him down, her gaze shifting around trying to find a place where to hide him.

Eventually, her best option was the closet where she shoved him in and covered him with the pelts and jackets that were laying around. When she was done Eve looked the boy in the eyes and in an insistent voice, she spoke to him.

"Stay here, be quiet! And DO NOT come out until you hear Arthur's voice. Are we clear, Blue?"

"But-"

"Are we CLEAR!?" Her gaze hardened as she gripped his shoulders. The boy stared into her eyes and he nodded scared. "Good lad," She gave him a half-smile, for that was the only thing she could give him, now.

The sounds were getting louder and she could clearly distinguish the clashing of swords and the closing footsteps of the soldiers. She didn't have much time… As she gazed back to the boy Eve shook the feeling of dread away and swallowed. "Blue, now, I need you to do one more thing. 'Whatever happens, it's not your fault' I need you to tell this to Arthur, okay Blue, promise?"

She could see the fear in his eyes, the glint of the tears but the boy held them back, he bit his lower lip and nodded his head.

Evelyn grabbed one last blanket placed them on top of the boy's head, completely concealing him. Satisfied, she walked back and glanced at the opened closet. '_None of them will think to look inside an open closet_…' She thought with confident.

As the noises got louder, Eve walked to stand before the bed, her legs parted, eyes shining and a calm expression. When the Blacklegs entered the room, she gave them a smile as if welcoming them. "Gentlemen, can I help you?"

"Where is he?!" They screamed.

Eve tilted her head, placed her finger on her lips and feigned confusion. "Who?"

"Arthur!"

"Arthur? Which Arthur? There are so many, you need to be more specific, the actor? Writer? Singer? Inventor? President? Which one?"

She could almost see the veins pop in their heads as they glared at her. "The TRAITOR! The BORN KING!"

"Oh! THAT Arthur!" She smiled and slowly reached for a small dagger she carried with her. "He's not here."

"Where. Is. HE!?"

Eve laughed and stared back at them. "Now, what kind of a girlfriend would I be if I told you that?"

They glared at her before they smiled. "Fair enough, we'll just take yah, then."

Her mark grew hotter and she could feel the adrenaline pump into her blood, Eve licked her lips. "You might succeed, but I warn you… I won't go without a fight."

She threw the dagger and quickly rushed to the closest man to steal his sword, while they were still stunned. Now it was a matter of time, technique and stamina.

She had no doubt she would be captured. However, many would die by her hand before they could…

* * *

"EVELYN! BLUE!"

He ran around the caves screaming, his fear rising as he saw the bodies of his people, slaughtered and by the Blacklegs.

'_If something happened to them_!' The thought as rushed to the last place where Eve should have been, but instead of her he found the Blackleg's commander smiling at him.

"Hello! You took your time getting here." Arthur reach for his weapon, those behind him mimicked his movements as they prepared to strike.

Mischief John brushed his lips and smiled as he got up with a grunt. "I'm not gonna hear the end of this from my wife. It was my turn to cook tonight." He sighed disappointed as approached them, calmly. "I've been sent by His Majesty to deliver a message. Let's think…" He scratched his temple and took his time recalling the words of the King. "Be at the castle before dark if you wanna see the two girls, alive." His lips curled into a smile, like he was happy with his work. "I would love to stay and chat, but you do understand the situation between me and my wife."

As the Blackleg prepared to walk away, he was stopped by Arthur and Bedivere. The man stared at two and sneered. "Anything… that you do to me will be repaid 10 times in kind." He touched Bedivere's shoulder and the man looked at it with the intention of breaking it, his hand gripped his sword. "Now, you're a big man. Now, let's see you move."

There was a moment where no one moved, each considering the gravity of the threat as well as the consequences they would cause… without any other choice Bediviere and the others stepped back allowing the man to pass.

Arthur glared at the official as he passed them, he wanted to kill him, make him pay for everything he had done, but he couldn't risk anything happening to Eve…

With Mischief John gone, the gang all grunted angerly. As they were starting to relax they heard a noise, forcing them to raise their weapons only to drop them at the sight of the young boy tears in his eyes.

"Blue!" Arthur ran towards the boy meeting him halfway, he hugged him. As he did the boy began to sob in his arms.

"I'm s-sorry boss! I'm so sorry! They took miss E-Eve!"

"It's okay, lad." He scrubbed his back and pushed the boy to look into his eyes. "I'm glad you're okay."

As the young boy cried Arthur couldn't help but blame himself. This was all his fault.

Blue breathed in and pushed his King away, his hands awkwardly tried to clean the tears and snot that had accumulated on his face. As he failed to stop the tears from falling, he forgot them and stared at Arthur. "M-miss Eve told me t-to tell you, Boss." He stuttered slightly due to the hiccups.

"It's alright lad, you can tell me later."

"No! I p-promised!" Arthur stared at the boy surprised to see the seriousness on the boy's eyes, he nodded and waited as Blue took a deep breath in to calm down and relay Eve's words... "Whatever happens, it's not your fault."

Arthur's eyes widened, his heart clenched at the boy's words and he pulled him back into a hug. "Thanks, you're a good lad, Blue. Your dad would be proud..."

* * *

The night was colder than usual and the usual warmth he had next to him wasn't there…

He walked around the hideout. He didn't know where he was going, he didn't pay attention to the destruction that laid around him, he merely walked until he reached the exit of the cave.

Arthur sat on the nearest fallen log and stared at the stars… Eve once told him, in her world, each star had a name and some made drawings of people and animals, in the sky… she also said the ancient used them to guide themselves home. He remembered scoffing at such nonsense, and he still saw it as such… but what wouldn't he give for those twinkling lights to guide her back to him…

He sighed and looked at the sword he'd carried in his hand. Arthur twirled it in his fingers, admiring the glim and the edge. '_All this because of you_…' He thought.

"What do you want to do?" Bedivere asked as he approached him.

"What I want…" He repeated. His hand clasped the sword and he glared at it and at the sky. He wanted Eve! Wanted her back in his arms, to feel her warmth next to him as they slept! To hear the amazing nonsense of her world!

He growled and plunged the sword on the ground as he paced around.

He should never have agreed to this! He should have left the minute they arrived! That way everything would be fine! He'd still have Evelyn, Lack, his lads at George's patio! This was all HIS fault!

"_Whatever happens_," Arthur stopped. "_It's not your fault_." The words Blue told him resonated in his mind, joining with the memory of Eve's voice, he could almost see her telling him that…

The King clenched his fists and sighed… He wanted Eve, but that wasn't what he needed... The Lady of the Lake had told him he needed the Mage and that Eve could take care of herself… as much as it pained him to say it, or think about it, Arthur had to do it. "I need the Mage."

Sir Bedivere stared at his King and nodded. "I know this is hard for you. If it was me, I would want her back, too." He thought about Maggie for a moment and looked at the night. "But this is the right choice."

"I hope you're right. Because I can't stand to lose Evelyn!"

* * *

**AN**: Heloooo! How are you my sweets?

So, here we have the newest chapter! Yay! So yeah, Evie was captured, don't worry she made by her promise, she beat the crap out of the guys who touched her, but they were too many... that why she lost...

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter which, unfortunately, will come... well, when it comes, I've been having a small tiny writer's block and I'm trying to solve that with writing and deleting, writing and deleting, you get it... So this time I have no deadline, you guys will have to be patient until I arrange my thoughts :)

Until then my loves, remember I don't own anything from the movie, this is a fanfiction made by a fan to other fans xD See yah!


	18. Chapter 18

There was a ringing in her ear and a pressure in her chest.

They'd hit her harder than she had expected… It hurt to breathe, maybe she had broken a few ribs.

The position she was in didn't help with the pain, either…

She opened her eyes to a dark and damped dungeon, at least, that is what she could perceive from her blurred vision.

At the slightest movement, a shot of pain flashed up her spine, forcing her to intake a sharp breath.

Slowly she moved her head to the side, her hands were chained, much like her feet. She followed the chain up to a pin stuck in the wall, and then to her other hand… if she moved one hand the other would lift, causing her bruised body to hurt all over.

Eve decided to stay put and instead tried concentrating on her fire, as the Mage had taught her. But as she felt the spark of her powers rising inside her, she also felt something sucking it dry, leaving her far more tired than before…

She frowned confused and tried again. But like before her powers were sucked out. She got dizzy and her breathing grew shallow.

"It's useless." She heard.

Slowly she raised her gaze, the shadows flickered with the torches fire, there was some light, coming from a high barred window. In a corner, she could recognize the shape of a person. She squinted, unable to discarnate who it was.

"I got those chains especially for you. They cancel your powers…" The voice sounded again, it was a familiar voice… she'd heard it somewhere before… From the shadows, the figure advanced into the light and closer to her.

Now she could see him, Vortigern, stood before Eve. Eyes on her, he stopped right before her and crouched to her level. He stared for a moment.

"You know," He started. "I honestly thought that Phoenixes were just a legend… and yet here you are…" His eyes shinned with some unknown emotion, that Eve couldn't pinpoint. Wonder? Excitement?

But as quickly as they appeared they vanished, replaced by cold hatred and contempt.

He reached over and held her chin. Instantly Eve wanted to shun his hand away. Her entrains froze and twisted disgustingly, his touch was wrong! It didn't feel HUMAN!

Vortigern pulled her from the ground and towards him, the chains that held her arms rattle and pulled her wrists back.

"Ack!" She grunted, she hadn't noticed, but apparently, there was a gash in one of her shoulders, that reopened and was now pouring blood.

"I've sent my nephew a message," He said, without caring for her wounds. "If he wants you to live, he'll come with the sword and kneel before me."

"What good will that do?" She glared at him, mustering all her strength to speak. "You have no intention of letting me go!"

For the first time, he smiled. "Let you go? Now, why would I do that? After all, you're a Phoenix, and like I said you are a legend…" He closed in whispering in her ear. "Whether your alive or not…"

Fiercely, he shoved her and walked away.

Her back hit the wall with a pack, the chains rattling in her ears. It caused her great pain, and made her see stars… she blinked slightly as she could see the light of the door opening to allow the King to pass.

"Don't give her anything to eat or drink, no one is allowed to tend her wounds either! I want her weak and powerless… It will be easier if she doesn't struggle."

As his footsteps slowly grew further away Eve closed her eyes. If he needed her to be weak, she had to conserve her strength, for whatever trial the mad king had prepared for her…

* * *

She wasn't sure how long it had been since she fell asleep. But she was certain, that she wasn't any better. She felt feverish, her wounds had infected, and the pressure in her chest was growing, she could be bleeding internally… if this went on, she would die in a matter of hours, maybe minutes…

Suddenly, the door to her cell opened and the Mad-King walked in, Excalibur in hand.

He said nothing as he walked over to her and sat on a stool. As he admired the blade, his fingers caressed the hilt. "I've always seen this blade from afar… this is the first time I held it this close." He said as he admired the shine in it. His eyes then stopped on her and he almost looked sad. "I am, I must admit, a little disappointed though… I assumed HE would come in here to rescue you. A dazzling performance to save the one he loves. But instead, he preferred the other girl."

Eve didn't answer him. '_The other girl? Was the mage captured as well_?' She thought. Was that his way of provoking her? Imply that Arthur betrayed her? To her surprise, she was able to plaster a smirk on her lips.

Vortigern's eyebrow twitched slightly, he rose from his seat and extended Excalibur towards her, placing the blade under her chin and raising it.

She felt a jolt of energy when it came in contact with her skin, the sword hummed softly, and for the first time, since she'd been captured, she regained some of her strength back. "_Take some power from Excalibur, spare your strength_." She heard that annoying and familiar voice, she almost snorted. There was no need to tell her that, she would take all the energy the sword was willing to give her and without Vortigern noticing.

"I've read all there is to know about your kind," He used the sword to delineate her skin, from her neck to her shoulder, when he reached her clothes, he pressed the blade towards her. "You were my hobby, my fantasy."

Evelyn held her cry when the sword penetrated her flesh, to her surprise flames leapt from the wound and engulfed the blade. The magic that had flowed into her was coming out.

"A Phoenix… the secret for power and glory." He pushed the sword further into her skin, like he didn't notice he was stabbing her. "I dreamed that I would find one, that it would bring me all that I desired! The crown! The kingdom! This sword!" The deeper he dug the stronger her flames grew but at the same time the weaker she got… "I would have done anything to get my hands on one… and here you are!" He laughed. "But you choose HIM!" The sword trespassed her coming out on the other side.

Finally, Eve screamed, not holding in the pain. "AAH!"

Vortigern tilted his head to the side and removed the sword. He then stared as the blood oozed from her wound… He kneeled and touched the pool that laid at his feet, bringing it to his lips, tasting it… He exhaled as he felt the power and excitement fill his body and moaned. "Aah! I can feel the power of the Phoenix's fire." Suddenly he reached for her hair and pulled her head backwards, exposing her neck. He smelled her skin and whispered in her ear. "Your blood will make me stronger and when he sees you, he WILL know what it feels like to lose all that is dear to him."

The last thing she felt was the hilt of Excalibur against her skull…

* * *

**AN:** Good day, my fellow readers and writers, I hope you're all at home keeping safe and well, and to the ones that can't stay at home, please, please protect yourselves. Wash hands, couch to your elbows and keep a safe distance from others, for your sake and theirs as well.

Any way, here you have it! New chapter! Yay! Wow, this took me longer to write than I had expected, but it is.

I hope you enjoy it and I'll try to post another one in two weeks. As you know were almos close to the end of the movie.

A friend of mine usually complains that I am cruel to my characters, so lets see what will happen with Arthur and Eve in the end xD

Goodbye, good health and stay safe.


	19. Chapter 19

He shifted uncomfortably as he waited at the designated place… walking from one side to the other, his lads stood behind him, staring apprehensively at their king.

'_They should be back. Did something go wrong_?' He thought as he paced. '_What if they're already dead_?' Just as the thought appeared in his mind the noise of hoofs closing in was heard.

Arthur's head snapped in the direction of the sound, instantly he saw Bedeviere, galloping towards them, with the mage. As he reeled the horse to a stop Arthur was by their side, his gaze instantly on the mage. "Is she alright?!"

The woman stared at him for a moment, her expression filled with apprehension.

"She'd passed out when they took us to the castle, I tried to tend to her wounds, but they wouldn't allow me. Vortigern ordered she be sent to the dungeons… I did not see her after…"

His expression paled as he thought about the fact that Evelyn could be dying in a dungeon, his heart was roaring in his heart, and he could swear he felt the ground shift beneath him. He shouldn't have left her alone, he shouldn't have made that agreement, he should have stormed in and saved her, instead of playing with magic he should have-!

"Arthur!" Bediviere's harsh voice and hand on his shoulder anchored him back to reality. He stared at the man. "If Evelyn was here what would she tell you?"

He stared slightly confused at the man before him, his words, echoed in his mind, followed by a very familiar voice.

"_Arthur Pendragon! I'm not a FUCKING maiden in a tower for you to save! So, shut up, don't fuck up and stop worrying about me, you IDIOT_!"

He could almost see her fuming, one finger pocking his chest, her face right next to his, eyes squinting and shining with anger… it made his smile.

The tension in the atmosphere eased, he felt better, not _jolly_ better, not _good_ better, not until he saw her again and held her in his arms… but until then this small, image of her would do.

His gaze turned to the mage. "What can you do?"

* * *

She wasn't completely conscious when they came for her… when two hands grabbed her and pulled, without a care for her wounds, she knew she was still a prisoner.

Her body was dragged from the chains that held her wrists, through the dirt. She could hear the grunting of effort as they pulled her. She was a dead weight, she could barely move, she was too weak…

Despite all that, she still opened her eyes. Her vision blurry, but she noticed the black boots of her dragger, how they slumped in the dirt leaving an indentation, with effort she raised her eyes to his waist and noticed curly locks dangling from it.

The smell of blood and woman's perfume reached her nose.

'_A woman_?' She pondered slowly, her gaze returning to the boots that walked. '_No, a man… carrying a woman, but where_?'

They stopped for a moment. The man releasing her chains, she fell hard on the ground.

She squinted her eyes to the man and concentrated, it took her some time but she recognized the features of Vortirgen, she looked at the woman on his shoulder… the girl's face was covered by long cascades of hair, she examined her hands, perfectly manicured, soft but pale and stiff… she wore a pink dress, made, she could tell, from the finest silks, but dirtied by blood. '_From where_?' She couldn't see but she was certain it wasn't Vortigern's…

As the mad King moved, Eve caught a glance of the girl's face, and she knew, she was dead…

A click reached her ears, and the door the king had been working on opened to reveal a passageway leading downwards.

He turned, their eyes locking. He looked at her, but she wasn't sure what she saw in those eyes. Regret? Despair? Fear? Rage? Whatever it was it made her skin crawl. His lips quirked into a mad smile.

"He should have just disappeared… then everything would be alright!"

She stared at the man before him and for the first time she felt pity, she wondered when it started, when did his obsession begin?

Eve breathed out, ignoring the pain of her body she said… "Why can't you accept… that he was born to rule?"

The emotions that had swirled in his eyes cleared into one, rage… with a swift movement of his wrist, her chain levitated into the air, dragging her with it.

"Argh!" She felt her skin crack and blood streaming down her shoulder.

Their eyes met, his face contorting into one of rage as he screamed. "Then I'll end it! I'll finish it, once and for all!"

He pushed her towards the pathway, she would have tumbled down the stairs if he wasn't holding her with magic.

His eyes concentrated on her as he slowly descended the stairs.

As they went further in, Eve felt a shiver go down her spine, her eyes shifted down, where she saw a stream of water. Instantly she felt a disgusting sensation ran along her skin like something slimy and slippery was running down her skin.

There was something in the water! Something she didn't want to get near to!

She wriggled in her restrains making Vortigern smile. "I see your Phoenix instincts are working…" His gaze turned to the water. "You can feel them, can't you? In the water… They've been dying to get their... hands on you, and if I give you to them, they promised me everything!"

He released the magic that held her and dragged her to the pole that stood by the water surface.

_Ting, ting, ting_. She heard the bell above her and suddenly the Mage words ringed in her ears. "_There are monsters beneath the castle_…" The same disgusting sensation filled her again.

Tentacles appeared from the depts followed by three women, two of them swam to shore, their eyes on her.

"You kept your part of the deal, my lord." The one further away from the shore, said as she stared at the body.

The other two sawm around him, hissing and reaching for the body he held in his arms.

"Now you finish yours…"

They smiled, as their lips parted roles of sharp teeth shined. They reached their arms for the body and dragged it to the depths, the bigger one licked her lips and bowed her head. "You have our word…"

Eve watched as the King turned, his body growing bigger and shadows covering him like an armour, where his face had been now there was a skull.

"Fuck…" She whispered.

The man, or thing, turned to her and she saw a glint of pleasure in his eyes. He reached for her. "Now, you drown Phoenix."

Her eyes locked with the monster in the lake and before she could do anything else, he threw her.

The last thing she saw before she was thrown into the water was the bell…

* * *

**AN**: I can honestly say I'm not that happy with this chapter... I tried to write it more smoothly, but in the end I think it still got a little... stiff...

Well, even so, I hope you enjoy the new chapter ;) and sorry for the delay. Let's hope I can write the next chapter a little faster xD

Stay safe my fellow readers and writers and till next time ;)


	20. Chapter 20

She was sinking... something pulling her further in…

Two beautiful women reached to touch her, Eve moved away, that only made them smile. Their voices reached her ears. "Ssshe sstill hasss fire insside her…"

"Sshould we wait for her to drown further?"

Tentacles laced around her legs, as she looked down Eve saw another woman, uglier and bigger than the other two, gripping her foot.

She tried to struggle, to find the strength to move away from those disgusting, slimy appendages. But they merely increased their grip.

Crack!

Eve screamed, but only bubbles left from her mouth, as the little air disappeared from her lungs she noticed red lines floating and dissipating in the water, her vision tunnelled...

They spoke again.

"Ah! Sshe's giving in, I can feel the fire dissipating from her blood."

The tentacles slithered around her, they constricted her chest and neck.

She was suffocating, her body went limp, the cold numbed her senses... something deep inside her was going out…

She lost the strength to struggle.

In the distance, she heard laughter, before she knew it darkness encircled her. "That's right little Phoenix, give in, to the cold and the darkness, and let us take your powers."

She did...

* * *

She opened her eyes and gasped fighting to fill her lungs with air.

"Hey, hey? What's wrong, lass?" She tensed at the voice and her head snapped to the side. There, looking at her was her commanding officer.

"Sir?" She asked unsurely. What was he doing here?

"You look like you've had a nightmare, have the deaths finally caught up to you?" He mused as he returned his attention to the roasting he had by the fire. He tapped the coal and threw more wood into the embers.

"Uh!" Another voice sound in front of her and soon she realized she was surrounded, by familiar faces. "If you need me to hold your hand Phoenix, you know I'm always available." One of the men said in a jest, as he wriggled his eyebrow.

"Shut it, Johnson! Before I call that wife of yours!" Laughter filled the campfire as Johnson quivered at the thought.

Eve stared around, confused, this… was her headquarters. They were her mates, her friends… Was this… home? But how? How was she here? Where was Arthur?

Had Merlin taken her back, before she died? Or… had it all been a dream from the start?

She watched as the perverted blokes jested, laughed and sang silly songs around the campfire. How they passed around the beer while complaining about their commander's cookings, who snipped back at them for it.

A smile etched at the edge of her lips, this was calming, nostalgic…

She'd been with these idiots most of her life. They fought back to back, went on missions together, she saved their lives just as many times as they saved hers.

Her shoulders slumped, with a sigh, and she lowered her gaze to the beer in her hands, her fingers tapped the glass to the rhythm of the song.

Maybe she'd dreamed it… the inn, the city, Clara, Sylvia, Lack, Tristan, Blue... Arthur... His roguish smile, his scent, the way he held her hands, the way he kissed her forehead, how he brushed his hands through her hair or how his voice softened every time he told her 'I love you…'

She stared at her friends, at their smirking faces... Her eyes lost their shine and the world seemed to dim.

_"Where is she?!"_

A shiver travelled down her spine and she shot from her seat, suddenly on high alert as she looked around.

She heard a whisper... her comrades asking what was wrong, Eve ignored them and concentrated on the voice.

'_Who is it? Who's calling me_?' She thought. '_I know that voice… but who_?'

_"Where's EVE!?"_ The voice resounded all around her and suddenly she was snapped from her trance.

"Arthur!" She shouted.

She clenched her fists, it couldn't be a dream! She still remembered it, so vividly! The kisses, the touches, the wounds, the pain that came from them… It hadn't been a dream! '_No… THIS is the dream_!'

"Lass?"

She scowled as she looked back at the illusions of her companions, but then Evelyn paused...

She could see the tension in their shoulders, the worry in their gazes, the caution, as they scouted the surroundings for enemies...

Her heart clenched… They were her family…

"Are you alright, lass?" Her commander asked with his heavy accent, as he looked at her.

She looked down and only then did she noticed the water by her feet. Eve stared at her hands and body, she was dripping wet...

'_It is a dream_...' She thought, she could feel it now, she was still drowning, dying... she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Sorry…" She whispered and lifted her gaze to them. "No matter how much I miss your dirty jokes, your stupid remarks and these lovely camping outings… I... can't stay." She forced herself to smile, but she knew... it was a half-assed-smile.

"Why not, lass?" She eyed her commander, a man she respected, the person who thought her everything she knew... the person whom she considered her father, and she grinned.

"I'm late for a date with my King."

Water flooded in, bursting from cracks in the sky and falling on top of them.

As she was immersed, Eve took one last glance at her buddies, and she was surprised to see them smiling...

She was glad she was underwater, for that meant they would never see her tears…

Evelyn turned to the tiny flame that resisted the cold and the wet and, for some reason, she knew she had to touch it.

The fire leapt towards her, enveloping her, a rush of energy raced through her veins.

With one last glance towards her team Eve woke...

* * *

Her eyes snapped open and saw nothing but darkness. However, she knew they were there, smirking, waiting for her to die.

She clenched her jaw and fists. How dare they show her that dream!?

Her fury fueled the flame inside her, the cold no longer bothered her.

The water grew hotter and hotter until bubbles began to form from the heat.

She heard a screech and the tentacles released her, Eve smirked as she noticed how they hissed and held their appendages, she had burned them. '_Serves you right_!'

Their lovely faces morphed into a hideous scowl, they showed her their fangs and sharp claws. Their scream filled the water.

Eve covered her ears, trying to muffle out the painful screech as it resounded all around her, when she regained some clarity she noticed a coral knife being branded towards her.

It was hard to dodge underwater but against all odds Eve was able to grab the beast's wrist.

She smiled when she heard the gorgon cry and she clenched harder. She fought her, and the other sisters didn't seem too happy to see their kin suffer.

She really didn't care... For some reason they couldn't touch her, the water around her was already boiling, and even though they screamed they dared not approach her.

Eve glared at them. These monsters stole Arthur's family from him, they tried to EAT her and showed her that dream! She was certain there were more terrible sins she didn't know, but she could care less.

She concentrated on the energy that pulsed in her veins, she nurtured it and made it stronger.

They made a big mistake when they messed with the ones she loved, and she was going to make sure they knew it.

"Go to hell." Somehow her blurred words reached the three sisters who screamed terrified.

A flash of gold surfaced in her eyes and Eve smirked.

An explosion took place underwater, her fire engulfed everything and burned all it touched. She watched as the beasts, boiled and then turned to ash...

When it ended the underground lake was but a hole in the ground, all that remained was a cloud of steam...

She stood at the bottom and took but a moment to examine herself...

She flexed her hands and patted her body. She realised her wounds were completely healed. '_Neat_.' She thought.

Evelyn concentrated on her power and watched as golden flames burst from her. They didn't burn, not her skin nor her clothes...

Satisfied, she walked towards shore, when she reached the bell Vortirgen had ringed, Eve glared at it and walked straight to the stairs.

It was time to find Arthur.

Amidst the steam, a golden light flickered for a moment before it disappeared.

The bell pole was no more.

* * *

**AN**: HALOOO! Okay, I've had too much sugar, that or not enough xD

Well, well we are here, finally we are closing in on the ending! Holy cow... we are almost at the end! Ah! What am I going to do after this? Shaiza! I need to think of another story...

Anyway, I'm rambling xD I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, the next one will be up, I assume, next week, and YES it shall be the END! (Pause for minions on the background to sing the tan-tan-taaaan! Let's see what will happen with Arthur and Evie? Won't we?

Now, disclaimer time! I do not own Arthur or the gang, all I own is Evelyn and all the other OC's I've added to the story. Nevertheless, the movie NOT mine! Nope, not one-bit xD

Thank you time! Yes, I do those, mind you. And you all have no idea how gitty I get every time I receive an e-mail or update saying someone is following/favourite/reviewed my story and for that bundle of joy, I thank you all very much, well then, enough sap, see you again, my pretties!

Pendragon! Bring me my SUGAAAR! (Look's back at Arthur who facepalms in the corner, while saying something on the line of 'Why, god? Why do you hate me?')


	21. Chapter 21

He dragged Excalibur, the blade nicking the stones of the tower. The magic of the two clashing with one another and creating sparks as he walked down the stairs.

His eyes stopped on the bottom, right at the centre where a stone altar stood. There was no one around, no one he could see…

Arthur took a step towards the altar and instantly felt dizzy. He stumbled, slightly, and looked around. He was no longer in the tower, he was somewhere else, a place he didn't know…

He looked around as he heard the waves crashing against the rock, three pillars of pure black surrounded him.

Shing… he heard. Arthur stared towards the altar, there with his back turned was his nightmare.

Shing, the man's arm hovered over the blade of the dual scythe. He didn't turn to him, but he knew Arthur was there.

"You have won, nephew…"

He clasped the sword and glared at the creature. "Where is she!? What did you do with her!?"

Vortigern, turned slowly, to his nephew. His eyes blood-coloured, hands grasping his weapon. "Dead."

He felt his heart plunder to his stomach and breaking into a thousand shards. "You're lying!"

The mad King's head was covered in a skull helmet, but his eyes shinned maliciously, he was smiling.

"I can see why you liked her, nephew… her blood was exquisite." Arthur could hear his heart beating on his ears, barely hearing what Vortigern said next. "You have WON. Now, play with me."

Arthur's knuckles turned white as he clenched Excalibur. He tried deflecting the fireball sent his way, but the explosion still shoved him a few meters away.

She wasn't dead, she couldn't be dead, he would have felt it! He gripped the sword and parred the attack, his eyes locking with Vortigern's. "Where. Is. EVE!?" He grunted and glared at his uncle. Where once there was shock, guilt and hopelessness, now was hatred and denial.

* * *

She dashed by the dungeons when she heard someone calling.

"Eve!" She turned around to see Bedivere.

"Where's Arthur?"

"At the tower! He went looking for you."

"Got it!" She began to walk away when he stopped her.

"Wait!" Eve turned to the man and watched as he pointed towards the bars, in front of him. "Can you help me get them out? The castle is on fire!"

She glanced inside the dungeon and saw several women and other servants looking terrified, as well as the woman that had warned them about Vortigern's trap in Londinium.

She studied the bars and looked at them. "Stand back." She commanded.

Maggie locked eyes with Bedivere who nodded, and they stepped back.

Eve placed her hands on the bars and channelled her flames to the metal, golden flames ran over the grid pattern, they burned the iron like it was paper and as she stood back the cage was gone.

Bedivere blinked, his jaw fell in astonishment, but he quickly recovered and rushed to hug Maggie.

The woman returned the gesture, gripping him closely to her. The older man looked at her and mouthed a thank you.

She nodded, her eyes stopping on the people who stared astonished at her and she gave them a cheeky smile, she too hadn't really wrapped her head on this newfound ability, but she would be lying if she said she didn't like it.

She helped the rest of the servants and so-called rebels and when she was finished, Eve dashed towards the tower.

The top of it flashed an explosion, and she felt an apprehension grasp her stomach, she quickened her stride, sending blasts of fire towards the men who tried to stop her.

* * *

His head crashed against the hard floor and darkness overtook him. He blinked confused and tried to distinguish the sounds of fighting and the images that appeared in his eyes.

As his mind cleared, he watched his past… unfolding before his eyes. He saw his young self being swept away by the rivers' current and he saw his father, fighting the same monster he was fighting.

He saw the moment his father was wounded and fell.

He watched as he threw the sword high in the sky. His breathing grew harder as his heart drummed in his chest. His father looked at his younger self.

"You don't need to run anymore," His vision turfed slightly and he shook the tears away. "You don't need to look away…" The sword flipped in the air and plundered down, towards his father.

Arthur grabbed it, as it was mere inches away from Uther's neck.

Uther raised his head and stared straight at him, this wasn't a memory… it was a moment, a reality that Excalibur had allowed for the two of them…

"The sword is your's son… take it."

He breathed heavily, his gaze fell on Excalibur, that shined with magic, humming softly in his hand. Arthur rose from the ground, using the blade for support before he stood before his uncle.

He stared at the man, his mind strangely clear as did. "You wanted to know what gave me such drive." Vortigern stared at him, curiosity appearing in his eyes. "It was you."

The man growled and manifested a fireball in Arthur's direction, which he easily deflected this time. The sword was light, there was no resistance from it anymore, it had accepted him, or maybe... HE had finally stopped resisting.

"You put me in that brothel." The two men dashed towards each other, their weapons clashing as they fought.

"You cut me on the streets." Arthur continued as he swung Excalibur towards his enemy. "You introduced Eve to me." He nicked his uncle's leg and stared as the man grunted in pain. "I am here now, because of you."

The creature shouted and dashed towards him, death shining in his eyes, but as he was close enough a wall of golden flames formed separating the two men, surprising them.

The two men stared at each other from beyond the fire and then they heard someone's footsteps echoing.

Arthur turned behind him, and he couldn't hide the joy and relief as he saw who it was.

"Evie!" Arthur exclaimed as Evelyn walked toward him, her hair loose and flowing in the wind, her eyes a molten gold and he could see her mark shining in her arm, as well as fire dancing in her shoulders.

She gave him a smirk and winked. "Hi honey, sorry I'm late."

Arthur chuckled and placed the sword across his shoulders and joined her joke. "'Bout time, you. A lot happened, love. I decided to take what is rightfully mine." He looked her up and down with a mischievous and erotic gleam in his eyes, to anyone else she looked like shit, her clothes ripped and dirty all over, but to him she was gorgeous. "What have YOU been doing?"

Eve smiled. "Oh, you know… beaten, tortured, cut, thrown into water-filled tentacle monsters," She faked a shiver but not the disgust on her face. "Killing them for touching me," Her eyes landing on Vortigern as she said that her gaze malicious and cold. "The usual."

He frowned at her words and glared at his uncle, a cold smile appearing on his lips. "Really? Well, then… I better kill the bastard that treated you so badly..." Arthur turned back to Evelyn and winked at his lover. "Want to join?"

Her eyes shined and more flames appeared around her. "I thought you never asked."

Arthur held Excalibur and used its powers, he glanced to his right, as Eve placed herself in battle stance, he felt an excited shiver travel down his back. '_I love this woman_.'

They resumed battle.

* * *

**AN**: My puppets, the hour is near... The movie shall end in the next chapter, now who is handling the betting pool? Will Eve stay, or not?

Anyone want to try and guess? No? Yes? Hehe, I guess you'll have to wait and see...

See you in the next chapter \\(^o^)


	22. Chapter 22

It was over...

"You created me." Arthur breathed as he stood with his sword embedded in his uncle's abdomen.

The mad King stared at Excalibur and then at his nephew, shock evident in his eyes. He pushed himself off the sword, Excalibur exiting his flesh as he grunted. He tumbled in shock, his body falling against the altar, shattering it into two.

The dark power that granted him strength and magic were disappearing…

Arthur walked towards him. "And for that… I bless you." He leaned forward, held his hand and placed a kiss upon it. "You make sense of the devil…" He whispered as he moved back.

The two watched him for a moment, pausing as the man's life left him… There was no pity in their eyes. Vortigern had made his bed, now he had to rest on it…

Arthur stared at Eve and raised his hand when she took it, he pulled her into an embrace, sighing into her hair.

"Thought I lost you, love."

She returned the gesture with all her strength. They just needed a moment… a second to assure themselves their partner was alive.

The sword hummed in Arthur's hand, warning them. Eve released him, although with reluctance just like Arthur and she squeezed his hand.

Both walked out of the tower, hand in hand, behind them the building collapsed by the sword's power.

Outside their friends cheered, a new era started from the destroyed ruins.

Eve leaned back against his chest. Arthur snaked his arm around her waist and buried his face in her hair. He squeezed the hand, still held in his, and when she angled herself to look at him, he smiled. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

Eve smiled and reached to gently caress his cheek as she kissed his chin. "I told you I could take care of myself."

He laughed as he released her hand and dug his finger into her hair, angling her head upwards so that he could capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

Their friends rolled their eyes and looked the other way, screaming they needed to find a room. Eve and Arthur laughed, it was over, they were alive and happy, that was all that mattered…

"Art! The Mage is calling you." Wet Stick shouted as he pointed at the woman.

The king sighed and stared at her. "Don't go anywhere." He whispered while caressing her cheek.

"Just go, before they barf from seeing you acting all romantic." He chuckled and reluctantly moved away from Eve.

Eve watched as he walked away, in honesty she didn't want to let him go, something told her to hold on to him, but she convinced herself it was fine…

She embraced herself as the Mage and Bedivere spoke to him.

If needed she would dash towards him in an instance. Eve blinked at her own thoughts and snorted as she shook her head. When had she become so needy and clingy?

She looked at Arthur and noticed how he looked back at her, her heart swelled with warmth as she saw the longing in his eyes, the same yearning she was feeling. '_Ah, that's right… it's his fault. And I thought Dragons were the possessive ones, must be a mythical creature thing_.' She thought amused as she signalled him to pay attention.

He gave her a roguish smile but turned back to the Mage.

It was then that something hummed for her attention. Eve turned to the destroyed tower and blinked as the light hit her eyes.

After a moment of scouting the debris for the source, she found the shine coming from beneath a tilted rock. Eve approached it and with ease, she removed the boulder, there was something buried beneath it, something... metal like?

The woman kneeled and dug the object out, her powers strangely tingling in the back of her mind. She pushed dirt and peddles away, trying to see what was beneath, as she worked, she began noticing a rectangular shaped object with metal bindings.

Finally, she took it out of the earth and after dusting everything off, Eve recognized the object as a book…

A cold shiver travelled down her spine as she recognized the book. It was the same one she had seen in her world, right before she was dragged into this world.

It was instantaneous. "_Your job is finished_." The voice stated in her mind and Eve screamed as the noise and pain, from when she came to this world, returned.

Her scream surprised the others. Arthur's gaze shot her way, her scream sending fear to his heart. That dread only intensified as the mage's words reached his ears.

"Her job… is finished."

"Evelyn!" He rushed towards her, a barrier hitting against him shoving Arthur away.

He shook the vertigo away and looked at her, his eyes widening as the light appeared behind her, shining brightly and approaching. Arthur drew Excalibur and branded it against the invisible barrier, but it only bounced back... Growling he threw the sword away and used his own hands to hit the wall.

"EVE!" He called for her, not caring if his hands bleed from the continuous hitting. For some miraculous moment, the wall seemed to waver at his attacks and a small hole opened. It wasn't enough for him to go through, but it was enough for his arm. "EVE!" He extended his hand for her. "RUN!"

She looked behind herself to see the light reaching for her. Her gaze returned to him, she wanted to go, rush towards him, but the pain and voice in her head deemed her unable to move.

"_You can't. I'm sorry_."

She looked back at him, into his blue eyes. '_Ah_…' She thought as she recognized this vision. Tears rolled down her eyes. '_It was you… I was dreaming of you_.' It was too late…

He stared fearfully and screamed again. "Eve, NO!"

The light engulfed her, like burning white fire it consumed her and she was gone…

A despairing scream filled the courtyard.

* * *

Arthur woke sweaty and breathless, with his hand extended, grasping the air.

The King sighed as he brushed his hair backwards. His jaw clenched as he grunted, furiously…

In a swift movement, he threw away his covers and walked towards the window of his room, where he sat to look over his kingdom.

He had that dream again.

It had been five months since Eve disappeared in front of his eyes, and in those five months, he'd been crowned king and worked hard to restore peace and order to his kingdom.

There was still a long way to go, but things were getting there...

Arthur sighed and stared at Excalibur, that laid next to his bed. He gave it a disgusted look, sometimes he hated the damned weapon. If he hadn't pulled it from the stone, maybe Eve would still be with him…

'_Five months_…' His hand touched the cold glass and his eyes scanned the night, in search of something. "Where are you, Evie?"

* * *

**AN**: YAY! The movie is finishe- Ah!

*Ducks behind the couch as people AND characters throw things at me!*

Okay, okay! God! Chill, chill-

*Evades a hotdog and wonders who throws a hotdog?!*

It's not finished! I promise it's not finished yet! I'm still writing, REALLY! I AM! This wasn't the last chapter! It's not! So... don't kill me?


	23. Chapter 23 - Afterwords Part 1

He sat at the table, finger tapping the wood of his seat, his friends and knights guarding him as they listened to the daily report.

Construction reports, food supplies, tax incomes, the morality of the people, the usual stuff filled Arthur's ears as he nonchalantly listened to it all.

When they were finished, Arthur allowed the court to place the proper suggestions. He heard each debate carefully, and when the older men had delivered every option they could think of, he gave his orders.

After the reports were over, most of the noblemen left the room. The few that remained spoke lightly with Arthur about certain aspects of their lives and their territories and, then they too left, leaving Arthur alone with his friends.

Sir William, Tristan and Percival walked towards the nearby table and brought over, with the help of the servants, the cups and plates for them to have their breakfast.

"So, Arthur," Bedivere casually started as he grabbed a bottle of wine and poured it into a cup to hand his King. The man shared a look with the other knights, who nervously looked at the older man, as he carelessly poured more wine into the remaining cups. "The people have been talking."

Arthur stared at him and the others with a raised eyebrow, he was in the process of cutting the bread when he stopped and grabbed the wine. He sipped it for taste and gave a small smile before he returned to his previous task. "That never good ain't it, about?"

"Lots of stuff." Sir Tristan said as he sat down with a smile, taking a few grapes to his plate. "When to plant the crops, how harsh winter will be this year…" He turned to Percival to continue with the menial conversation.

"Tax income, workload-"

"But mainly," Goose Fat interrupted, as he gave the two a look and stared at his King. "When will their King give them a Queen… and heir."

Arthur froze, his hand only a few inches away from his mouth. He looked puzzled at his adviser. "You can't be serious." He mocked, a smile on his lips, he decided to take Goose Fat's words as a joke.

"He's not!" Sir Tristan stated as he threw a dirty look at William.

"It has been six months, my King." Sir William reinforced, ignoring the younger knight.

"It wouldn't matter if it'd been six years!"

"You can't keep waiting for her forever." Bedivere continued, in a calmer demeanour, unafraid of the glare the King gave him. "England needs reassurance that the Pendragon's bloodline will live on."

"I don't FUCKING care! I ain't marrying anyone! I'll wait! For as long as it takes!"

"She's not coming back!"

"Then you better find ANOTHER FUCKING KING!" Arthur rose from his seat and marched out of the room, furious.

The round knights that remained behind sighed.

"I told you he wouldn't listen." Wet Stick said as he stared at Bedivere and Goose Fat.

"He HAS to listen. The people need reassurance."

"Arthur needs time."

"He's had six months! She isn't coming back!" Goose fat yelled, annoyed as he banged the table and pointed towards the place their king had disappeared to. "Arthur is King now, he has a responsibility to the people of England. He needs to marry and produce an heir that will carry on the bloodline. We can't just keep walking around the subject like idiotic maidens! He's a grown man, he should FUCKING move ON!"

"He's not ready, yet!" Tristan kept insisting.

"ENOUGH!" Bedivere stated, forcing the other knights to end their quarrel. He went silent for a moment before sighing. "The King is safe and completing his duties, properly… But he must come to terms with this…" He stared at his companions with a touch of melancholy in his eyes. "Lady Evelyn completed her mission and she was returned to her world. Arthur MUST come to terms with it, for the good of the kingdom…"

* * *

She woke up on the floor, the first thought that came to mind was the massive headache that pounded in her head, the second was nausea... She covered her mouth as the bile rose to her mouth. Eve rushed towards the sink and poured everything she had in her stomach out. She didn't even remember drinking! And then it hit her...

The book, the pain- "Arthur!" Her eyes opened wide and she glanced around to find the King, but her lover was nowhere to be found.

The room was silent and familiar, a bed, a closet, a desk, a sink, a window where the light entered and two doors, one for the bathroom and the other for the exit.

Her shoulders slumped... she was back home, but this was no longer her home.

Eve walked towards the exit when her feet hit something, she watched as the object rolled away from her and frowned as she recognised the accursed item. Evelyn glared at the book and rushed to her desk, gripping the trashcan underneath it.

She was going to burn the damned thing! That's what she should have done from the start! That way she would never have gone to that strange world! She would never have met those people! She wouldn't have fallen in love, and her heart would NEVER hurt as it did now.

As she turned, Eve yelped at the sight of someone else in the room.

He looked at her through full moon glasses, with clear blue eyes, a white beard that reached to his chest and a worn-out blue cloak. He was tall and lean, she could see the ridges of time in his skin, the wiseness in his eyes as he stared at her, combing his beard...

She didn't blink as she quickly reached for the gun, that rested on her desk, and pointed it at him.

The man smiled, amused. "There's no need for that, Evelyn."

Her eyes widened as she recognized the voice. The same one she'd been hearing in her head.

Eve clenched her jaw, and gripped the gun tightly, her finger looming over the trigger as her anger grew stronger. Her flames erupted from her skin, burning the ground where she stood, Eve, glared at him. "Who the FUCK are you!?" She demanded, wanting nothing more than to shoot the old man.

"My name is Merlin. I believe I'm famous in this world, as well."

Bang!

* * *

**AN**: THERE! I told you I was still writing!

See, told you not finished yet. So, for now, just hate me for leaving this in a cliffhanger, muahaha! xD

*Laughs maniacally in the corner, still safely hidden behind the couch, while munching on the hotdog.*


End file.
